


Sanctuary

by La_Califfa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Female Luke Skywalker, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Frozen 2 small plot inside, Genderbending, Ilustration, Luke wants a family, Protective Luke, Romantic Fluff, Some Plot, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Califfa/pseuds/La_Califfa
Summary: The Jedis were gone.Or so Luke Skywalker thought, until she heard a call for help.She didn't expect the rescue to change her life forever.**Spoilers for the Mandalorian**A fix-it story for the season 2 finale of The Mandalorian, with a Genderbend twist.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a little story ( that took a life of its own) that I wrote for the finale of The Mandalorian.
> 
> English is not my birth language, so please forgive any mistakes!  
> Art made by me as well.  
> More notes in the end!

It turns out that being sisters to a princess is far less interesting than it sounds. Don’t get Luke wrong, she was at the best place she could ever hope to be. She had her sister Leia, they won an impressive win against the empire, the emperor was dead and she even managed to recover her father’s soul before he died. She got a whole odd family in the shapes of droids and a smuggler and a big fluffy hairball of a Wookie. She found the force, and her masters, and she found a place where she belonged.

The boring part was that, after the victory was celebrated, all the wounds were healed, there came the… bureaucracy. Gosh, how did Leia manage to endure all these politicians and generals? Luke was about to sleep right where she sat. That being, right behind Leia’s intricate hairdo, listening to some governor trying to win some favors from the Princess General.

Luke looked around, her bright eyes finding C-3PO, obediently waiting for Leia to finish her meeting. They got along exceptionally well, those two. Leia gives orders. C-3PO obeys. Born for each other.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I can, Governor.” she heard her sister say in a louder tone, obviously tired, and turned just in time to catch their goodbyes as Leia turned the hologram off. “What a prick.” she sighed.

Snickering, Luke went to sit down next to the tired brunette.”World’s full of them.”

“Tell me about it.” she sighed. ”We did the hard work, and now every single one of these men are trying to get some piece our victory.”

“You should make them grovel for a bit, just like you do with Han!”

Leia slapped her sister's shoulders “Shut up!” but she hid a smile.

“Please tell me we can go eat something, I am starving and this meeting took for-ever.”

Leia got up, making a face at Luke, “Such a baby.” she complained while crossing her arm with the young Jedi. They left the meeting chamber arm in arm, C3PO walking after them with barely content glee. They were in a huge Mon Calamari ship that served as a provisory base. Leia’s hard work consisted of finding them a planet so they could build a permanent one. It was her life’s work right now and she dreamt and planned their new home.

“All of your appointments for today are cleared, your highness.” the golden droid said with pride, as he walked beside them. It was unmistakable that CP3O was living the dream in this new diplomatic life. 

“Thanks, 3pio,” she said, giving him her PADD and other documents. “You’re dismissed, go enjoy some free time!” she teased. The droid looked completely flustered, without moving his face, how did he do it?

Luke and Leia got to the mess hall, and thankfully it was not too full. They sat close to a window overlooking space.

“All these people that are looking to help us now,” Luke commented while taking bites of her meat and salad. “Do you trust them?”

“Not all of them. I got to meet a lot of these generals and politicians with my father…” she trailed off and Luke bit her lip, “You know what I mean.” 

Luke knew. 

Even with the knowledge of who was their real father, Leia never thought of Vader like that. A good man raised her, and she only looked up to him. Even knowing that Anakin Skywalker saved Luke’s life in the end, that he finally joined the force as a Jedi, it was hard for her to just think of him the same way as Luke did.

“So I will probably start with them, and try to get our base secured at a place we can build the New Republic,” she finished after a moment.

“It's gonna work.” Luke smiled at the brunette sitting across from her and they shared a smile.

“Have you…” and in a move that told everyone who might have been looking she was being secretive, Leia looked around and leaned closer to Luke, “How is that thing with that voice?” she whispered.

Luke bit the inside of her cheek. About a week since the fall of the empire, Luke had been listening to a strange call. The first time she heard it, loud and clear, like a lullaby, she turned and looked around, asking if the others had heard it as well. They had been sitting around, drinking their victory.

Han laughed drunkenly at her face. “What are you drinking? Motor oil?”

Luke thought it must have been it, she was indeed a little too drunk, but it didn't stop. She kept hearing it. Not all the time, sometimes loud and clear, other times far and weak. In the middle of the night, or during training. It was quite distracting.

“Same thing,” she answered Leia. “I can tell it comes from somewhere, but it's just an echo.” she shrugged.

“Have you tried asking your masters?” she asked, sipping her juice.

“Obi-wan and Master Yoda aren't being the most helpful lately.” She stabbed a piece of meat. It’s been a long while since she saw their blue ghostly faces. She was starting to think she wouldn’t ever see them again.

Leia clicked her tongue. “Did you think about what I asked, though?”

“Come on Leia,” Luke complained.

“Luke, you are an amazing pilot!” she said excitedly. “You would be an excellent trainer!”

“I don't know if I want to get too involved, I told you,” she complained, annoyed that her sister was back at this subject.

“Luke, you can’t be uninvolved. Don’t you have plans, things you want to accomplish?”

Sometimes it seemed to Luke that Leia never fully grasped the concept that up until a short time ago, she was nothing but a farm girl, who was destined to live in Tatooine forever. The force, the Jedi… all of this was still new in a way. Yes, she was trained, and well trained, but still. She had to know if there were others like her.

“Leia, the force is at work here,” she explained for the hundredth time. “If there are other Jedi out there, there's no one to help them anymore. A Jedi without guidance can be very dangerous! Or, they could spend their lives on some backwater planet without even knowing how much they can do or become!” _Like me_ , it went unspoken.

“So what are you gonna do? Search the infinite universe to find another Jedi? Without any clues?” she asked, irritated.”You can do good work here and now!”

Luke had a feeling that this voice she’s been listening to was the answer but didn’t mention it to her sister. Leia was too stubborn. Maybe it was indeed a family trait.

“I will think about it. Alright?” Luke answered. Leia knew she would get her way, and the big smile she sent Luke was all the proof. “You're a menace!” Luke said, throwing a cherry at her head. Luke knew that all the eyewitnesses around were the only thing preventing Leia from throwing the whole salad bowl over her head.

  
  
  


*****

  
  


A couple of days later, Luke was at the hangar. It was probably the busiest place of the ship, any time of the day and R2 was helping her to fix some minor bugs on her X-wing. The ship was battered and bruised, but Luke took great care of it, and it flew like it was brand new. She had a real attachment to it. R2 was a great help and her co-pilot.

She was perched at the nose, trying to clean the glass out of some strange fluid, and she could hear R2, and no other than Chewie, having a strange conversation right under the belly of the ship. Apparently, Chewie was hiding from Han and Leia, who were yet again, having a love spat. Chewie was complaining how not even the Falcon was a safe place anymore.

R2 was patiently listening, his beeps sounding like a _there, there_. How was this her life?

Jumping down, Luke saw the Wookie sitting on a crate, looking for all the world like an annoyed teenager. 

“Don’t worry Chewie,” she said, sitting next to him. The big ball of fur just leaned down and rested his head at her shoulders, making her laugh.“Leia is stressed. Han is stressed because Leia is stressed. We are so close to getting a new base, all the time we are locked within this ship is only making it worse. They will be fine, just be sure to get out fast if Leia starts to count down.” That meant she was really pissed off. The Wookie barked a strange kind of laughter.

Luke looked at herself. Dirty overalls, tangled hair. If she got cleaned up now, there would still be time to meditate a little before dinner. “Can you wrap this up for me R2?” she asked, getting up and squeezing Chewie’s shoulder. The droid just beeped around and started getting some tools back in a bag. “Thanks guys, see you at dinner?”

Chewie answered a couple of growls and pointed at Luke. 

“I won't be late, and I know some fancy what's-his-name politician is aboard for this dinner. I will even dress up nice, I promise!” she rolled her eyes as she heard her two friends making a bet if she would be on time or not.

As she got to her room, Luke stripped down and stretched her back. She let her hair loose, falling over her back. Sighing, she sat down on a comfy mat and started her meditation. This was a moment where she could balance her feelings, her thoughts. It was all so quiet in the force lately, when she looked within. There used to be white noise, but not anymore. Master Yoda just looked sad when she asked him this, in one of his rare appearances. Maybe that meant that she was indeed the last Jedi?

She sighed. She didn't want to be a pilot trainer, no matter how much Leia insisted. She wanted to be a Jedi master, to have her own padawan, someone she could teach and protect. There was a lot of gray area when it came to the Jedi ways about family. She didn’t know if she would ever be a mother, someone’s wife. Maybe a padawan would be as close as she would get to have her own family. But what if there wasn’t anyone out there? What if she was alone?

About an hour later, Luke opened her blue eyes and they looked a little sad. Well, she should get up and start getting ready for dinner.

As Luke was showering, she thought she could hear the call again, a gentle lullaby, faint behind the water noise. Hm. She stopped the water and just listened for about 2 minutes but it was gone. Sighing, she left to dry off. 

On a chest in the quarters, Luke had her Jedi robes. She looked proudly at the black robe and pants and figured she could wear them tonight. After all it was some important event, better look her best! Her blond hair was long, longer than she ever had it, but it wasn't like she had much the time to care for that before. She took some time to style it on a fancy bun at the back of her head, some strands of golden hair framing her face. Leia was better at this, but she was learning.

Luke got dressed and put on her knee-high boots and cloak. This cloak was a gift from Leia. Looking at the mirror, she smiled. She could clean up nice. Before leaving the room, she put on a black leather glove on her right hand, and just in case, locked her lightsaber at her belt. It would be hidden from view most of the time anyway.

She turned a few heads as she walked to meet Leia at the main hall. She blushed a little under the attention and hurried her steps. As she approached her destination, she could see Leia and Han at the doors. Han was obviously bitching about the fancy clothes that Leia somehow managed to make him wear. And Leia… she looked beautiful. A long white dress, long sleeves, and a circlet at the top of her forehead, matching up an intricate braided hairdo. She was born to do this. General and Princess all in one. She smiled when she saw Luke coming and made a “hurry up” gesture with her hands.

Always impatient, that one.

As Luke was crossing the hall to them, she suddenly stopped. Every muscle of her body tensed and froze. Closing her eyes, she gasped, and the world around her disappeared. No longer she was listening to the little chit-chat of the ship’s halls or her sister’s calls. All she could hear was:

_Help. Please help. Danger. Father. Need help._

She gasped again. Someone was calling through the force. How was it possible?

 _Help_.

Emotion welled up in Luke, and she attached herself to that call. Whoever that was, was afraid, for themselves, for their family. 

_I hear you!_ She screamed at the force. _I am coming for you! Hang on!_ The voice stumbled and vanished as if tired, and Luke despaired. _No, no!!!_

“Luke!” she felt herself being shaken and with a gasp she opened her eyes, looking straight into Leia’s worried eyes. “What's wrong, you’re shaking!” It was true, her hands were shaking and she closed her fingers tightly.

“I have to go!” she said suddenly, turning on her heels, and leaving a little crowd behind. Leia recovered first.

“Go?” she asked a little louder than usual, “What do you mean, go where?” and yep, she was running after Luke as she made her way to the hangar. “Luke talk to me!”

But Luke could not answer. All she could think about was the fear and the cry for help. It sounded so afraid. She was barely listening to Leia as she ran down hallways and elevators. She needed to leave, _right now!_

“Luke, you can’t leave like this! Luke!” Leia finally grabbed her arm, making Luke stop near the x-wing bay.

“I can’t explain right now Leia!” she turned to her sister with a pleading expression and pulled her arm off her sister’s grip, “I need to go! I will call you back!” she said and turned from Leia’s worried expression and climbed her way into the x-wing cockpit. R2 had been recharging and came online with a loud beep. “R2, please, just get us out as fast as you can!” she called back to him, as she started off her engines.

Only when she was in the emptiness of space, she could breathe properly. She searched the force for the call. She could not find the voice again, but she could sense where it came from. And it was so far!

“Let's see what's out there, R2,” she said, her heart clenching with the possibility of her trail going cold.

_Hang in there. I’m coming._

  
  


*****

  
  


A day later, and Luke was desperate. They traveled a long way and turned into a dead end. 

_Where are you?_

There was something within the force and she could hear the lullaby, very distantly. Something was telling her to keep looking. R2 beeped, somewhat irritated.

“I know R2, just trust me on this,” she murmured. At the moment they were hovering above the planet Thyton, Luke had a feeling that the trail was here somewhere. She could remember every second of the cry for help, and her chest would hurt at the fear in the call.

For some reason, Luke felt like whoever they were… they were _young_. And the thought of a child, lost and crying for help, was too much to handle. Leia left about a hundred messages at her comm, but she could not explain to her sister what drove her to leave the way she did. She could not explain the hope she felt, and the worry and the fear. 

“Come on… talk to me,” she said to the force. “Tell me where you are.” Concentrating with her eyes closed, suddenly a little beacon appeared. Like a little candle in a large dark room, but it was enough. 

More than enough! 

Tapping in coordinates to the direction of the beacon, she could see all planets and ships in its course, and her blood ran cold.

An Imperial Destroyer. What was the empire doing this far out here?

“Dank Farrik!” she cursed, setting the course to the ship. She saw the stars line up as the x-wing jumped and thankfully it took only a few moments for her to come out, facing the huge destroyer in front of her. As soon as she got out of hyperspace, she could hear the voice again. 

_You’re here!_

Luke sobbed with relief. She smiled and projected as much encouragement as she could through the force.

_Hang in there!_

The Imperial ship was empty when she aligned the x-wing to dock. In fact, she could sense very few people aboard. Getting out of the ship, she pulled her hood up over her head and ignited her lightsaber.

“Be careful R2. I’ll be back soon,” and she started walking towards the place where the voice was coming from.

 _Danger_ , it said.

Luke didn't see anyone at first, but there were a few scattered storm troopers on the floor. The ship was humming with energy and she could sense something coming her way. As she exited the hangar, she saw a large hallway that followed the belly of the ship. She stopped.

Heavy, mechanical steps, coming this way. Droids?

Whatever she was expecting, the large, dark, looming, and armed figures that turned towards her were not it. She felt her blood run cold, then hot, with anger.

_How dare they?_

Those droids, a poor imitation of her father’s image, shining and red-eyed. Perhaps this was what the empire had wanted for him to be all along, just a puppet, a mindless robot who only followed orders.

Anger was a dangerous emotion when dealt with by the force, but Luke could not help the anger that drove her to destroy them. Before they could even process her presence, she was running at them. Her lightsaber was true in its aim, and she avoided blaster shots and sliced all the droids in the hallway, easily enough. They might have looked strong, but very few things could stop a lightsaber. Only Beskar steel, as far as she knew.

Not losing her momentum, she followed the other hallways, blasting and cutting more and more dark droids. They were too slow for her. She used crates to smash them on the walls and ripped off their main power source by cutting off their chests.

At the end, there was an elevator. Hm. Taking a breath, more upset than tired, she calmly rode up to the bridge. 

_Are you ok?_ She asked into the force.

 _Safe_ was the sweet answer.

Once the elevator opened, she was not surprised to see more droids in the path. She cut off the legs and head of the first two and stabbed the others that came next while dodging blaster shots only to redirect them to the next other two in the hall. One last droid stood his ground at the door, as if it was more preoccupied preventing her from entering than to kill her. The door was twisted and bent, obviously the droids wanted in. They wanted the young voice she came to rescue.

Reaching her hand, she started to squeeze the metal with her powers, and it was satisfying to see the huge figure twist, bend, and lose its abominable shape.

 _Try picking someone your own size_ , she thought angrily at the now scrap of metal on the floor. Breathing slowly, she stood in front of the broken door.

_I am here, little one._

Still holding tight to her lightsaber, she waited. She didn't want to break in, she wanted their trust. And after a few moments, the door opened with a hiss. She stepped forward, to escape the smoke that gathered in the hall, and was surprised by what she saw. She was glad that her hood hid her head, otherwise these strangers would get a good look at her stunned face.

That was… a Mandalorian.

In fact, there were three Mandalorians in the room. A woman carried a heavy gun and had a tattoo from Alderaan on her cheek. Everyone was heavily armed and pointing guns at her. Well, time for damage control.

Luke turned her lightsaber off, and the atmosphere in the room changed. Hmm, perhaps they saw her coming through the cameras. Guns were lowered and they stared at her. Removing her hood carefully, she looked at the closest Mandalorian. He had an impressive silver armor. Could it be Beskar? Where did he find so much of it?

He was a tall man, an imposing figure, but he was tired, she could feel it. A mental exhaustion that even those who were not force sensitive could feel. He strapped his gun to his tight and turned to one of the consoles next to the windows. Luke didn’t understand at first, but then she saw movement and that lovely presence in her mind.

The tiniest of hands came around a chair, and then a pointed ear. Luke felt emotion rise up her chest as big brown eyes stared at her. It couldn’t be. 

_Little one, she thought in awe._

_Grogu I am._

_I am Luke._

_You came. He thought, amazed._

_You called me._

With a little coo, Grogu turned to the Mandalorian. She was right, he was indeed young, just a baby. But the force was so strong in him, how was it possible? Luke felt a strong connection between him and the Mandalorian. 

_Father._

Ah. So that was the father Grogu mentioned was in danger, when he reached out to Luke.

“Are you a Jedi?” the deep modulated voice of the Mandalorian asked, interrupting their mental conversation.

“Yes I am”, she smiled friendly at the man. Then turned to Grogu, “Come little one.” she extended her hand to him, but the child just kept looking at his father.

“He doesn’t want to go with you.” the man said defensively.

“He wants your permission.” Luke explained, looking at the child, “to come with me.” 

The Mandalorian looked at the child for a moment, then lifted Grogu carefully into his arms. Luke could feel all the changes in the emotions surrounding the child and his father. It was bittersweet. “It's okay kid. She's one of your kind,” he explained with such a soft voice. Grogu extended his tiny hands to his father’s face and the man reached up, taking off his helmet with a hiss. 

The man underneath that mask had a strong jaw and kind eyes, that were focused only on the child in his arms. Grogu made a little happy sound, and touched his father’s cheek, babbling happily and Luke could see the unshed tears in the man's eyes.

Something did not sit right. Luke wished all this time, that she could find a padawan, someone to protect, to teach, to raise. Her family. Jedis were not supposed to get married, have attachments, except with their duties to their padawans. Children most of the time.

But this child, he already had a family of his own. He had a father who loved him. Luke had no place within this family, except for her role as a teacher. She thought of her own father. Taken from her and Leia even before they were born. A bond that she could feel brightly, with pride and love right before her father joined the force and left her again. It was the same bond she was witnessing now.

She could not take this child away from his family.

“It's okay kid,” he said with a heavy voice. “She will train you, you’ll be safe.” Grogu’s ears dropped, and he turned his face to watch Luke. The Mandalorian put him on the floor. “Go on,” he said, trying his best to stay strong. It physically hurt Luke all the emotions bleeding from the man.

Grogu walked clumsily to Luke, stopping by her feet, looking up at her. His little lovely face, so much like her master´s, looked unsure. Luke kneeled down and leaned forward until she was at eye level with Grogu. The Mandalorian was still watching them, curiosity and worry coming in waves off him. Luke caught his tiny hands in hers. She could feel the sadness and the child's confusion about leaving his father, but at the same time, knowing Luke was like him.

_Little one. What do you want?_

Grogu looked at her, bright intelligent eyes surprised, as if no one had ever asked him that before.

_Safe. Father, safe._

_You wanna keep him safe? That's why you want to leave with me?_

_Like me, you are._

_Yes. But I won't take you away if you don't want to go_.

He blinked a few times, and looked back at the man behind him for a moment, then back at Luke.

_Come with us?_

Luke smiled at Grogu. The little one smiled back.

_Let’s ask him._

With care, Luke got up, picking up the little child in her arms, making him comfortable at the crook of her arm, letting him face his father. The man looked devastated, a tear running down his face. Smiling softly at him, Luke felt the weight of that gaze and shivered lightly.

“You are being invited to come with us,” Luke said to the man.

He frowned, looking at the child, then back at her. ‘What?”

“Your son is asking that you come with us.”

The Mandalorian looked stunned. Like that option had never crossed his mind.

“No!”

The three of them turned, suddenly remembering they were not alone. One of the other Mandalorians, a woman with short red hair stepped forward, and was looking angrily at the man. 

“You can’t leave!” she ordered.

Tension built up in the room again, and Luke secured her grasp at the child, feeling her lightsaber just at hand. The Mandalorian cursed under his breath, reached down, and pulled on his helmet again. Luke was sorry for it, as was the child.

“I don't owe you anything. I made my part, you have your ship and you have your sword!” he exclaimed, pointing at a saber hilt resting at the table in the middle of the room.

“You took the sword from me!” the woman said angrily.

“I won’t fight you for it. I told you I don't want it, my only goal here was my child!” he stopped suddenly, as if he had come to a decision. After a breath, he said “I am done here.” he turned to the Alderaan woman. “Are you coming?”

She looked stunned, to be fair. She hadn’t moved a muscle, ever since the Mandalorian had taken off his helmet and had been saying his goodbyes. She jumped at the attention. “Yeah!” she said, shouldering her gun.

He then turned to the other woman. She had been a shadow in the room so far. “And you?”

She paused for a moment. “I will wait for my ride,” she said, giving Luke a distrustful glare.

He finally turned to Luke. “I will come with you,” he said, a little breathless, and pointed at the woman that had come closer to them. “Can we give her a ride?”

“I told you! You are not leaving!” the red-headed Mandalorian came forward and Luke made a small gesture with her hand. It was worth a try.

“He is.” she said, softly, “You can settle your affairs another day.”

She looked confused for a moment, shaking her head. “You...” she turned to the Mandalorian, “You...”

“It’s okay.” Luke said, “You have your ship, your sword, and we will get out.”

The redhead looked at the man, frowning, and furiously said “Get the hell out!” and turned her back to them, going back to the main window of the bridge.

Before the spell broke, Luke turned on her heel, going back to the elevator, sidestepping the wreckage of droid parts on the floor. It took a moment for her to hear steps following her, but as she stopped to wait, she felt the Mandalorian and the woman siding up with her.

“How did you do that?” the woman whispered.

“Just a party trick.” Luke winked at her, making the other laugh, then try to hide it.

As they stepped into the elevator, the Mandalorian turned on her. Now that they were side by side, Luke noticed he was taller than her, with wide shoulders. “Don’t ever try that on me,” he warned, and she was amused. So was Grogu.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t work on strong minds. I wasn’t completely sure it would work on her, but...” she shrugged. “Her mind wasn’t exactly weak, but fuelled by obsession, which is never good.”

When the elevator hit the hangar floor, the woman went ahead, her weapon drawn. The Mandalorian positioned himself in front of Luke, as if protecting her and Grogu.

 _Brave_ , the little one said, with pride. Luke was charmed and smiled.

As they got to the hangar, a problem showed itself. Her x-wing would not fit all of them. Just her and Grogu. The three of them seemed to come to the same realization at the same time.

“Dank Farrik,” the Mandalorian cursed.

Luke looked around, seeing all the imperial ships. There was a solution, but not one she was happy with. Leia was gonna have a heart attack.

“I can get my droid to disable all tracking systems on that Lambda. Then you follow us.” and turning to her ship, she knocked on the side, alerting R2 to dropdown. The droid used his little elevator and was a bit cranky but beeped in surprise when he saw the little baby in Luke’s arms. 

The Mandalorian got tense when he saw R2 close to the child but let the droid work on the imperial ship. 

“I’m Cara Dune.” the woman said suddenly, facing Luke.

Blushing, Luke realized she didn’t introduce herself properly to any of them. “Oh! Pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry, I should have said this before, I am Luke Skywalker.”

“Ha!” Cara slapped her own thigh, “I knew you were familiar! You are a pilot for the New Republic, aren’t you?”

The Mandalorian turned and stared at Luke. “You are with the New Republic?” he hissed.

Luke felt like an ewok caught in the headlights. “Well, I am a pilot, and I am close to the New Republic, but I am not… in the New Republic?” She finished lamely. 

The Mandalorian waved his arms and shook his head. “I can’t leave with you, I am wanted by the New Republic,” he complained. Grogu just stretched his arms to his father, who promptly got him from Luke’s arms.

“It's a good thing that I have a sister who happens to be the General Leader, then, uh?”

“WHAT?” both Cara and the Mandalorian asked in sync.

Pulling her palms together, she turned to the man and baby in front of her. “Look, mister…” she trailed off, waiting for him to provide his name.

He looked somewhat discomforted. “Everybody calls me Mando.”

“Alright, Mando. You are coming with me, not as a wanted person, but as the father of my padawan.” she winked at Grogu, who just blabbed a giggle. “I will talk to my sister, and we will figure it out.”

He didn't look too convinced. “Where are we going? We need to drop her in Nevarro”, he said, inching his head in Cara’s direction.

“We will, no problem.” Just then they heard R2 coming back, beeping about all the work he has been doing by himself. The ship was secure. “Thanks, R2,” Luke patted his head when he passed by, back to his elevator and up the X-wing. “You can follow us to Nevarro, and I will send you the coordinates once we drop Cara off,” she said, reaching for Grogu. Both father and son tensed. “Or, he can ride with you! Would that be ok, Grogu?”

 _The best ok_ , the baby projected, almost purring in his father's arms.

“Fine, let’s go, I can't wait to get off this damned ship,” Cara said, already walking to the Lambda.

The Mandalorian stood a moment staring at Luke. She could not see his eyes, but she could feel his stare. “Thank you,” he said, simply, full of emotion.

Luke blushed again, under his attention. Leia would laugh her hair down. Luke really needed to meet more people. “You’re welcome. I’ll talk to you in Nevarro.” she pulled her comm from her belt, and handed it to him. ”Just add your comm frequency so I can contact you.”

The man added his frequency, and Grogu tried to grab the device from his hands. He smoothly got it out of his reach and gave it back to Luke. The baby’s ears dropped down, and Luke almost gave it back to him. The man just clicked his tongue and pulled a little silver ball from his belt. “How about this, eh?” he said and laughed a little when the baby pulled it from his hand with the force and babbled and giggled, holding the ball.

Luke was enchanted with the sight. Grogu could use the force very well, and his father obviously knew how to handle his moods. She smiled at them. And heard the man clear his throat.

“Okay, let’s get going,” she said, turning to her x-wing to hide another blush. He heard the man’s steps going the other direction and only once she was seated inside her cockpit, she dared to look at him. The man was getting inside the Lambda, Grogu at his shoulders, waving clumsily at Luke. She smiled at him, waving back. Turning back to look at R2, she said with helplessness. “What have I got myself into, R2?”

The droid beeped like he was laughing.

  
  
  


*****

  
  


Din never planned his life too far ahead. Being a bounty hunter for most of his life, there was so much that could go wrong, that he became accustomed to simple things. His ship and his credits were enough. He could eat and sleep and work. All perfectly fine.

He knew that that shady job would change things. Deep down he knew. But he took it anyway. Maybe he was bored, maybe he was curious. Also, he had never seen so much Beskar in one place. Beskar belonged to the Mandalorians, not to imperials.

The foundling was unexpected. He thought he would get some old scientist out of trouble, or some high profile rebel for the empire. But he was a baby. Just a little baby. Finding him buried in that crib had hit him hard. He could not stop the feelings that came up, all the memories of being buried in that bunker himself as a child, afraid and alone, until the Mandalorians rescued him.

It wasn’t such a hard decision in the end. He had to keep the baby. His covert helped, they were strong together, but it did cost a lot. The armorer’s orders were firm. Give the baby back to his kind. Maybe he had a family? If he could not find any of those… Jedis? The kid would stay safe with him.

As the days went by, the little rascal just made a space for himself in Din’s life. He would sleep, and hear Grogu’s little purr above him, sleeping on his hammock. He would eat, and the little one would just swallow anything he got his hands on. His babbling and coos, and weird monologues became Din’s white noise, and he always missed them when the kid was quiet.

Things went to shit when the kid was taken. He never felt so helpless in his entire life. Lost his ship, lost his kid, and lost all hope. He was thankful he was found by Boba Fett, otherwise, he might have just died of a broken heart on that planet.

His creed had been tested. He removed his helmet, once to save the kid, and another time, because he could not let his kid go without seeing him with his own eyes. Did that rule him out of his clan? Wasn’t Grogu his clan? It was so confusing.

Finding Ashoka and Luke had thrown him in a loop. So far, he always thought of Grogu as an infant who was too young to understand anything. But they could talk to him, and understand him. He called Din his father. Luke called Grogu his son.

And Luke. Luke was terrifying. He had taken the beat of his life on that cursed ship by that dark trooper, but Luke… she just went through a whole army of them as if they were robot toys. She was well trained and strong. She arrived in time to save all of them like some avenging angel. He was stunned. She seemed really emotional when she first saw Grogu, and she showed nothing but care for him since they first saw each other. The image of this powerful Jedi, kneeling down, her long cloak spread on the ground, talking to his son with such loving care, was one he would not forget so soon. Grogu knew she was coming, he saw her on the cameras. Someone had heard his call after all. And she seemed so young. Her blue eyes pierced his, even through his helmet. He was reluctant to say, but this Jedi was worthy of his son.

He sat next to Cara, and strapped Grogu on his lap for the flight. She had already initiated the ship, and they could see the x-wing turning on as well.

“Did I just see the two of you exchange numbers?” she teased him.

Din just stared at her. Inside he might be blushing a little.

Cara just giggled. “A Mandalorian and a Jedi, sitting under a tree…” Grogu giggled and waved his little silver ball.

“Are you done?” he asked, dryly. She just made a zipping move at her lips but kept her teasing smile on her face. 

Both ships docked out of the Destroyer and hovered outside side by side for a moment. Their ship’s comms beeped, and Cara patched the line. 

“All ready to go here.” Luke’s voice came over the speakers. Grogu’s ears jumped up. “But since we are stopping at Nevarro, any chance we can refuel there?”

Din checked their ship’s fuel, and they would need it as well. “Roger that,” he said, looking at the x-wing from the main window. He could see Luke looking at them, a helmet with orange glasses in her head. She just made a sign with her hands and the ship turned and jumped.

“Here we go,” Cara said, turning their ship as well. He took a last glance at the imperial ship, and thought of Bo-katan and if they would meet again. The saber was left behind, he didn’t want it. As the stars ran past as they jumped, Din took the first real breath since the kid was taken. How many sleepless nights has it been? He no longer remembered.

“How long till we get there?” he asked Cara, who was already lounging in her chair, her feet over the console. 

“Two hours, tops.” 

He felt his spine relax and pushed his own feet on top of the controls. He nestled Grogu in his chest, feeling the kid start to settle down. Din knew he must be exhausted as well. “Wake me up before we land.” and he lets his body and mind relax, Grogu’s purrs helping him get some real sleep after way too long.

  
  


*****

  
  


This sight of an imperial Lambda shuttle and an X-wing landing together was too good to miss. Greef Karga never thought he would see the day! He got a message from Cara earlier, explaining their arrival, so to please, not shoot at them. He just laughed, amused, as Cara and Mando left the ship, Cara looking irritated, but the child was safely in Mando’s arms, so they were successful.

He did not expect the other ship though, and the figure in black that joined them.

“Greetings, friends,” he said good-natured, as they arrived at the gates. “See a lot of things happened, eh?”

“They can tell you, old man, I’m off to bed,” Cara said, just kept walking away and waving her arm at them. That was all the goodbye they were gonna get. Night had fallen in Nevarro and the little city was mostly asleep.

Greef raised his eyebrows, looking at Mando. “We need to refuel.” was all that the other man said.

“We?” he looked pointedly at the hooded figure, standing some feet behind the Mandalorian. “And who is that?”

Before Luke could say anything or move at all, Din answered quickly. “She will transport the kid to a safe place.” Luke felt tension coming from the man, and decided to keep quiet. She didn’t know this place, so better trust the other man.

“Alright, alright.’, Greef said, still somewhat suspicious, “I will get the droids to refuel the ships. It will take a few hours, want a place to sleep, and leave in the morning?”

“No,” Din said. “I will just get some food for the kid, and we will be off.”

“Very well, follow me then.” the older man said, already walking away in the direction of the fuel tanks, little droids working overnight here and there.

Luke was standing still, her body inside her cloak and her hood over her head. The Mandalorian came closer to her, giving her the child to hold. Luke used the folds of her cloak to wrap him, it was a bit chilly that night. Grogu immediately burrowed himself in the soft fabric.

“If Cara Dune recognized you, I think it’s best if you stay low,” he whispered to her. “This place is no longer Imperial, but you never know who might have a beef with the New Republic. I will get us some food, can you stay in the Lambda with him?”

“All right,” she whispered back, turning and making her way to the larger shuttle. She could handle it if anyone became hostile, but it was better to protect the kid from another fight. Luke was intrigued. All of this turned out more complicated and more interesting than she expected. She looked at Grogu, saw the kid looking happily at her, and could not help but smile wide at him. How did this Mandalorian fit in this story?

The man was an enigma. He wasn’t like any Mandalorians she heard about before. Luke heard they were ruthless, driven by money and the adrenalin of hunting, mostly other people. They were feared, said to shoot anyone who crossed them wrong. 

But Mando? Looking at Grogu, happily bouncing his silver ball, he doubted the man was anything like that. Somehow he became the father figure on this little infant, and who knows how that came to be.

“You and I, little guy,” and Grogu cooed at her, showing his little toy, “have a lot to talk about.”

His ears picked up, and Luke could not help but laugh.

  
  


__________

  
  
  


Thankfully, some bars were still open, and Din managed to get three portions of meat soup for the kid, himself, and the Jedi. He tried to be as fast as he could and walked straight back to the ships. The droids were already fuelling them when he passed. He got into the Lambda by the ramp in the back and paused.

The Jedi was sitting in the pilot’s chair, her knees drawn to her chest and Grogu nestled between the space right in front of her. They had their faces really close, and not unlike Grogu and Ashoka had done, they seemed to be talking to each other. Luke looked enthralled by whatever it was that Grogu was telling her, his little arms moving and his head bouncing this and that way.

“Abrugh,” he finally said, looking sideways at Din. Luke also looked at him, her face a little amused and a little stunned as well.

“Got some food,” he said, just to break the silence.

Grogu gave a little wail and raised his arms to Din. Luke giggled, getting up from the chair, and moving closer to a table in the middle of the ship. Din put two bowls at the top, and gave one to Luke, exchanging Grogu for the food. Luke held the bowl for a moment and smiled at him. 

“Thanks,” she said, sitting at a nearby crate. Din just sat on a nearby chair and placed Grogu in his lap, so he could feed him. Other times, he would have let the kid eat by himself, but he wanted to spare the ship of the mess he usually left behind. Besides, if he was honest, this was more for his sake than anything else. He wanted to hold his kid. Sue him.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Luke asked the man.

“Later.” was all he said, helping Grogu drink the soup.

She drank straight from the bowl, the spicy flavor warming her all over. The Mandalorian was supporting the bowl that Grogu was drinking from, his attention entirely on him. Luke looked at his helmet and silver armor. He was something to look at. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and that did make him look at her. 

“What for?”

“Grogu told me about your helmet. Told me that you don’t take it off and that I should not have seen your face. I had no idea. If I knew, I would have looked away.” she drank from the bowl again, just to stop rambling. She licked her lip, and finished lamely, “so, yeah, I’m sorry.”

The man stood still, staring at her. Luke just stared back. Grogu just finished his soup with a little burp.

“You don’t have to apologize.” the man said finally, maybe feeling as uncomfortable as Luke. “I was raised believing that in my creed, you never showed your face to another living being. Only to clan, once you have one. I never had a clan up until the kid came along. Now we are a clan of two.” he looked at Grogu, the little one trying to grab Din’s bowl of soup, and he pushed it closer so he could have it. “I… I don’t know where I stand in my creed anymore.” he looked at Luke. “I removed my helmet once to save him and another time to see him go.” Luke bit her lip. She was right. There was a lot more to this Mandalorian than she thought.”If it wasn’t for your help, I’d be dead. He would be in the hands of Moff Gideon again, and who knows what would have happened.”

“He’s safe now,” Luke said, when she felt his emotions rise up, “He will be safe, I will give my life to protect him, I promise you.”

Grogu looked at his father over the rim of his second soup bowl, and the man let out a little disbelieving laugh. “Looks like you got a guardian angel, kid.”

“Bah”, was what he answered, getting back to his soup.

They both laughed, and Luke extended her half-eaten soup to the man. “Seems like you won’t get anything left from that.” 

The man hesitated for a moment, then took it from her. “Thanks,” he said, putting the bowl at the table, farther from Grogu this time. 

“I will leave you to eat,” she said getting up, putting her hood over her head. “I’m gonna check on R2 and try contacting my sister until we leave. You two should get some rest.” she touched the end of Grogu’s ear as she passed, making the child giggle.

Once the Jedi left, Din closed the ramp. He sat Grogu on top of the desk, and removed his helmet again. Grogu’s ears jumped up, and he started babbling, reaching for Din. The man could finally smile at his son. His foundling. He leaned close, so he could touch his forehead to Grogu’s, and felt his little hands in his cheek and mustache.

“What have we got ourselves into, kid?”

  
  


*****

  
  


Calling Leia went exactly like Luke expected. 

”LUKE!!! Are you trying to give me an early heart attack? What were you thinking, leaving like that!? I have been calling you, since the moment you left! Make that count! I have been worried sick! What am I gonna do with you? Where are you calling from… Nevarro??? What are you doing there? It’s imperial territory, Luke! “ 

It was amazing how Leia hairdos always survived her rants. 

Luke knew it was best to let her say everything she had to say, before trying a word in. So she waited, looking at Leia’s hologram, while she gesticulated and let out all her frustration. How much Luke loved this crazy woman.

“I found a padawan,” she said quickly once Leia stopped to take a breath.

Her sister froze, mouth open ready to start on Luke again. “You what?” 

“A padawan.” Luke nodded, “I found one.”

“By the Gods, Luke!” she said, her mouth still hanging open, “How?”

“I can explain everything that happened once I get back. I am just refueling the x-wing, and will be off.”

“Where is he?” Luke could see Leia trying to look through the hologram, as if that was gonna work.

“Hm, actually that is why I am calling ahead.” she braced herself, “I am traveling with a Mandalorian.” she smiled, waiting for her sister to react.

She frowned. “Is your padawan, a Mandalorian?”

“His son, actually.” and Luke got a smile just remembering those cute brown eyes. “You won’t believe this Leia. He’s a child, the same species as master Yoda.”

Leia cradled her cheeks with her hands. “You found another Jedi, Luke,” she said, breathless, a smile dawning on her face.

“I know!” and they laughed together.

“What’s gonna happen now?” Leia asked.

“Well, I am taking them back with me. There’s a long story there, and I don’t feel like I should separate them. Their bond is incredibly strong.”

“And you trust him?” she shook her head. “It’s gonna turn some heads, a Mandalorian among us.”

Luke remembered the man’s face, saying goodbye to Grogu at the destroyer, about him giving Grogu his own portion of food, about the hero that Grogu painted in his memories. “Yes, I do.”

Leia sighed. “You know that’s enough for me. I just hope he behaves with everyone else.”

“Fair enough.” Luke agreed. “They are traveling on an imperial Lambda, but R2 already checked for trackers, it’s clean. So please don’t shoot at them once we get there.”

Leia snickered. Classy. “I’ll take care of it.” she smiled, shaking her head at Luke. “Stay safe, and get home soon.”

“Surething. May the force be with you, Leia.” and they closed the call.

Well, that was better than expected. She was about to press the cooms to the Lambda, when she heard it. 

The call. The softly sang melody. 

She gasped, looking up to the sky. Opening the glass of the X-wing, Luke climbed to the top of the ship and searched the skies. She could feel it came from out there, but couldn’t pinpoint it.

R2 beeped a question. He was already in his co-pilot spot.

“I don’t know. I don’t know where it comes from,” she whispered to him.

Beeps and bops called her attention from the ground. The fuel droids were done, waving at her. Luke got down to give one of them the credits for the fuel and paid for the Lambda as well. Once she got back in the cockpit, her comms beeped.

“There were imperial credits forgotten in here.” the modulated voice came through.

“Better save them, you never know when you might need them.” she teased.

He just clicked his tongue, annoyed. “Are all Jedis this stubborn?”

Luke held her laughter. If only he knew. “Well, as far as I can tell, Grogu and I are the only ones left, so I guess it is a 50% ratio.”

“Make it a 100%” and she could hear Grogu’s babblings in the back.

This time she laughed though.

“Little boy after my own heart.” she teased, looking at the Lambda from her windshield. She could make out the Mandalorian in the pilot seat. 

She heard him clearing his throat. “Where are we going?”

“I’m sending you the coordinates.” and she patched him the numbers. “My sister lost her planet to the empire, and the New Republic is young. We are staying on a Mon Calamari Cruiser, while we find a planet to make base.”

He whistled. “That’s a big ship.”

“And we will be safe there. There will be at least a day trip. Do you need to stop anywhere?”

“All packed up.”

“All right. Let’s go then.”

It was a few hours before dawn when both ships let Nevarro. Greef watched them leave and couldn’t wait until Cara woke up to hear this tale.

  
  


*****

  
  


The trip went on without a glitch. Leia left a message saying they were expecting the imperial shuttle and that she made some arrangements for their new residents. Luke didn’t know what the Mandalorian would decide to do, but one thing at a time, and their main concern was to get Grogu to safety. He was hunted down by bounty hunters and kidnapped. Luke vowed to never let him be afraid again.

Once they jumped out of hyperspace, the giant sight of the Mon Calamari greeted them. Luke was instantly contacted by control.

“You are in so much trouble, kid.” Han’s voice came out to her.

“Really? You are hiding from my sister in command today?” she scoffed.

“I am not hiding!” he answered, offended. Chewies growls in the back just confirmed that he was, indeed, hiding from Leia. “Shut up!” Han hissed back, “Listen kid,” all business again, “what is this talk about a Mandalorian? Are you kidding me right now?”

Hm. Yes, Han had some history with them. “It’s not Boba Fett, Han.”

“Who cares! They hunt people!”

“Wanted people, criminals.” Luke supplied.

‘Pfff… details. Do we have to deal with him?”

“I’m afraid so, be nice,” Luke said, as both ships aligned to land on the hangar. Luke could see many people looking at the Lambda with concern, and Leia and C3P-O waiting for them. “Okay,” she said to herself, “here goes nothing.”

Luke and R2 got to the floor just as the ramp of the Lambda started lowering. The Mandalorian got out, full armor and weapons, and cloak around himself. She couldn´t see Grogu, and was about to ask when she noticed he carried a side bag. She could see his big eyes peeking out. _A Mandalorian snuggly._ She bit her lip not to smile. He nodded his head to her, and they walked together until they were in front of Leia.

Oh, Luke could tell she wanted to give them a piece of her mind. 

“Greetings,” she said politely, mostly to the Mandalorian. “I am general Leia Organa.”

He nodded his head, politely. “General.” By now, a lot of people were watching the man from their spots in the hangar. “Most people call me Mando.”

“Very well,” she said, “my sister here, air-headed as she might be, vowed for you and your son to stay with us. Can I trust you?” she asked.

“All I want is to keep my son safe, general.” he looked at Luke, “I was told that he should stay with the Jedi,” he looked back at Leia, “You can trust I will always do right by them both.”

Luke felt a blush rise up her neck, and her heart hammered.

Leia smiled. “Can I meet this little one who caused my sister to leave in such a hurry?”

The man opened his bag and looked at Luke. She smiled, and reaching out, she raised Grogu in her arms, settling his little bun at the crook of her arm. He looked at Luke, then around curiously. Coming closer to Leia, Luke called him.

“Grogu?” and the baby jumped at attention. “I would like you to meet my sister, her name is Leia. Did you know she is a real princess?” Grogu turned expectantly to Leia, who was looking at him in awe. She looked completely smitten, and Luke could not fault her. “Leia, this is Grogu, my padawan.”

“Hello Grogu,” she said with a big smile, waving at him.

“Mah,” he said, reaching his hand in a little wave at her.

“He’s just a little baby,” she said, in awe.

“He may be small, but he is not helpless.” the Mandalorian said.

“The force is strong in him. Can’t you feel it?” Luke said to Leia.

Holding Grogu’s hand, Leia sighed. “He is older than he seems.”

“I was told he’s fifty years old,” Mando said.

“Older than all of us here.” she smiled, amazed.

Grogu just giggled.

The Mandalorian shifted where he stood, and Luke figured he might be tense, with the meeting and so many people watching the reunion. She turned and passed Grogu into his arms. He could feel the man relax almost immediately. Grogu just grabbed at his cloak and armor, still looking around the place.

“We are tired, it was a long trip.” Luke said, turning to Leia, who was still watching the baby, “Let’s shower, eat something, and rest. There will be time to talk later.”

“Yes, yes.” Leia got all business-like again. “Please, Mando, Luke and I will show your quarters.”

“Quarters?” he said surprised. “I thought we were supposed to stay on the ship.”

Luke looked at the Lambda. Did he really think they would make them stay in there?

“Nonsense,” answered Leia, waving her hand, “I got a room for you both.” she turned around, talking to the hangar in general, “back to work, people!” and it was met with laughs and groans. “Let’s go,” and she walked off, C3P-O walking after her in a hurry.

“After you,” Luke said with a smile, and Din adjusted the kid at his shoulder so he could look around. Luke took the opportunity to make faces and make Grogu giggle along the way.

Little did they know that his father was smiling as well.

  
  


*****

  
  


Din was grateful for the rest. The general had given them a room big enough for him and Grogu, with a shower and bathroom. 

A Shower. He almost wept.

He showered and took Grogu with him. He had no idea how to wash a baby, so he just held onto him while he took his own shower and ensured he got soap in all the right places. Grogu seemed to enjoy the water, letting Din wash him before rinsing and toweling them both. Grogu did an ear shake he had never seen before, just to get the water out, and he could not help but laugh.

There were clean clothes laid out, he used a white shirt to wrap Grogu up, like a onesie, and washed his little topcoat at the bathroom sink. The kid burrowed in the soft fabric, feeling sleepy at once. He used a long sheet to make a little hammock for Grogu above the bed, and let him sleep while he cleaned his armor. He found clean pants and a long-sleeved shirt in a drawer and spread his armor out on the floor. His underclothes were separated to be washed, but he used a small towel to clean off the Beskar. In no time, his armor was set in a corner, shining clean.

Looking at Grogu, sleeping and purring, he felt his own eyes heavy. He dragged himself to bed, and laid down under Grogu’s hammock, listening to his breathing, laying on a real bed and clean for the first time in days, months even. Ever since the kid joined him on the razor crest, he was careful to sleep with his helmet on. Now, soft linen under his head, he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of green swords and blue eyes.

Who knows how many hours later, he was woken by a chime at the door. He woke up slowly, looking straight up at Grogu, who was leaning over the side of the hammock, looking down at him, as if saying, _“are you awake yet?”_

He looked around and rubbed his eyes, sitting down. What woke him up? Oh. That chime again.

“Buah,” Grogu said, pointing at the door.

“I know, I know, I’m on it,” he told the child, as he got his helmet over his head. It was a little silly without the rest of his armor, but it was not like he was expecting a visitor. When he opened the door, he saw Luke turning to leave, but getting back once she heard the door open.

“Oh! Hello!” she said, a little surprised. 

Din took a moment to look at her. She also had changed and was wearing dark tight pants with ankle-high boots. Her black blouse was tied at her waist, flowing down her hips, and it had long tight sleeves. Her hair was braided back from her face, twisted at the back of her neck. She was holding a big silver plate with a dome over it, one hand bare and the other with a black glove. There was a bag hanging from her shoulder as well.

“I woke you up, didn’t I?” she said, her smile turning a little tense.”I’m sorry, I could feel Grogu was awake and he told me he was hungry.”

He shook his head. “When isn’t he?” he said dryly, making her smile, “Please come in.” he made room for her to enter.

Placing the silver plate at their table, she turned smiling at Grogu, who was beaming under the attention. ”Hello Grogu,” she said with a smile. The little rascal just stretched his little arms to her, and she giggled as she raised him from his hammock, leaving the bag on the bed. “I got you some eggs, like you asked,” she said while going back to the silver plate and lifting the dome. Underneath there were two meals, one for Din, another for Grogu. His, a plate full of boiled little eggs.

Din shook his head. “You will create a monster,” he said amused.

Luke blushed, but smiled, “Well, I know the both of you haven’t got a decent meal in a while, so, why not indulge?” and she placed Grogu at a high chair, close to the table and put the plate of eggs in front of him. Instead of getting down to it, he ate one little egg at a time, as if truly savoring each one. Luke was amused. “I didn’t know what you would like, so..” she just put a rich plate across the table from Grogu, and collected the silver plate and dome. “You can get drinks at the cooler there.” and she pointed with her thumb to a square at the wall. “I got some clothes for you two, we don’t have too much right now, specially in kids size, but see if any of that fits,“ she said pointing to the bag on the bed. “You must be hungry too, so I will leave you to it.” she smiled again, turning to Grogu. “Bye, kid.” But he was too busy to answer.

Din didn’t want her to leave so soon, but the smell of the food made his stomach long for it. Oh well. “Thank you.” and before he knew what he was doing, he said “Will I see you later?” and at Luke’s blush, he amended “We. Will we see you later?” Yeah, nice going.

Luke held the plate and dome to her chest while walking back towards the door. “Uhm, yes, sure,” she said stopping in the middle of the hallway. “You both still need to rest, eat something and I’ll check in later.”

To be fair, Din did feel like he could sleep another day. Or a month. “Alright, see you then.”

“Okay. I’m going now”. She said unnecessarily, pointing down the hall, “Just take Grogu off the eggs and to his bed before you eat.”

Din looked back at the kid, and saw him already asleep, his head face planted on top of the plate of eggs. Oh boy. “Will do,” he said seriously.

With one final smile, Luke left and if he took a moment to close the door, no one was there to see it.

  
  


*****

  
  


Luke walked back to the kitchens deep in thought. She had a feeling in her chest that she was finding hard to explain. What was this? As she passed other people in the halls, some greeting her with a smile, others busy with their work to even look at her, she noticed how full of people the ship really was. Friends chatting in a corner, a couple hand in hand working on something at a console nearby. All of them went through the same trauma, a war, losing loved ones, and life somehow went on. They were rebuilding, making new connections, planning new lives.

 _Don’t you have plans? Things you want to accomplish?_ Seemed so long since Leia made that question. Luke sighed. 

She left the silver plate and dome at the kitchen, thanking the cookers for the meal out of schedule. Her mind was too busy to rest, so she went back to her room. She locked herself in and pulled out a battered box she kept hidden under her bed. Carefully opening it, she saw the old book inside. The Jedi codes. Taking a deep breath, she opened the large tome on the ground and started looking at the old texts. So many years of history, now, almost forgotten.

She knew what she was looking for, and read once more the passing about families.

The Jedi had a very strict order, they trained their bodies, minds, and emotions. Children were taken to Jedi temples, separated from their families, to train and excel at the arts of the force. Jedis would not marry, Jedis would not have children, Jedis would not have personal relationships. They devoted their lives to the order.

Luke frowned. She grew up in a loving home, her aunt and uncle loved her as much as she loved them. For a young woman, who was desperate to see the universe, who didn’t want to spend her life on a farm on Tatooine, having a Jedi master coming and taking her away maybe wouldn’t have been so bad. She lost her uncle and aunt before she left Tatooine (her heart pained at the memory of finding them dead), so she didn’t have anything else to lose. In her journey, she found two masters, her sister, and her father.

She sighed. But how does that fit in for Grogu? He had been already taken by the Jedi. He spent years in a temple, training with several masters. He had a family once, and he lost them, and then lost the order. The years that were clouded in Grogu’s mind spoke of isolation, fear, despair. His Mandalorian guardian was certainly the first person in a long time who cared and protected him. Luke wasn’t sure if the baby would have come with her if his father was left behind. Perhaps, he was too afraid to be alone again. The Jedi failed to protect him once, but a Mandalorian took him into his clan.

And then. There was the Mandalorian.

Luke was confused. Her feelings about the man were something she had never experienced with anyone else. Mandalorians were a no-nonsense kind of people, they were known to be ruthless, and driven by money. But Luke saw another side to them. At least, to this one. Ever since she met the man, he did nothing but protect his son. Their bond was so strong, that Luke was sure she could not break it, even if she tried. How did a bounty hunter form such a strong bond with a baby? She would need to talk to him, she would need to learn.

She searched the force and felt Grogu was awake, happy, and entertained. Maybe she could start hunting her answers. After she put the book back in place, she followed his trail in the force, leading her to the main hangar, to the Lambda shuttle.

Grogu was sitting at the top of the ramp, several balls and other pieces of metal around him, he was trying to pile them up. Luke saw several pilots watching him, whispering and pointing. One of them mouthed _so cute!_ when Luke passed them. She agreed. 

Several bumps and knocks came from within the ship and Luke just looked inside curiously. She could see Mando’s weapons in a corner, and the man himself seemed to be collecting parts of the ship in a pile.

“Greetings!” she called inside. Grogu babbled, pointing at all the parts around him. “That’s impressive. All by yourself?” she kneeled down next to him, while the baby showed proudly the collection of parts he levitated.

Mando stood watching them. He had his armor on, and just like Grogu, he seemed to be collecting parts as well. He shook a comm he was holding in his hand. “I guess no one will miss this.”

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously, getting up, and looking around the ship. 

He turned, dumping the comm on top of other parts on the floor. “I need a ship,” he said suddenly.

Luke felt a spike of fear. “You’re leaving?”

“No, I… I lost my ship, it got blown up by the imps. I have some credits saved, and I figured I could salvage some parts from this one. Maybe get something I can repair. I just figured that it might come in handy, and I will need to work.” he looked at Luke, “I am not leaving him, but I don’t want to overstay our welcome.”

Luke released a breath she didn’t even notice that she was holding. “I see.” she bit her lip, an idea forming in her head. “Your welcome here won’t be overdue. You can stay however long you need.” she raised her hand, to stop his answer, “I know you can’t stay still, that you need to work. I believe that Grogu’s training is conditioned to your presence. And I believe the same goes for you. As you can see, we are training people here, my sister is trying to find a new base for the New Republic, so all the help is welcome. I know that you know hand to hand combat, Mandalorians are famous for it. Would you be willing to teach it, to the younger recruits?.”

The man stopped and stared. “You want me to train your people?”

“Most of the new recruits have little experience in combat, and I believe it would be important to the ones who will go out on missions to know how to defend themselves. We never know what we will find out there.” 

“You could train them,” he said, still not convinced.

“I fight with the force at my side. I can train Grogu someday, but not those who are not force sensitive.” she noticed his resistance, “you don’t have to answer right now. I didn’t come to ask any favors.” she shrugged.

He nodded. “I will think about it.” and throwing another part of the ship at the pile, he went back to stripping the Lambda of useful parts.

“Also, I would like to speak with you, but,” she looked at Grogu, who suddenly turned her way, paying attention to what she was saying, “Maybe when we are not being overhead?”

“Bah,” Grogu just shook his head, turning back to his new toys.

The man looked in her direction. It was hard to read him when he wasn’t projecting emotions. “Okay.” he came in her direction and her heart went offbeat. “You said you didn’t come to ask any favors.”

“Right,’ she whispered, “I would like to give Grogu a little tour on the ship, if that’s okay.”

Din looked at the little baby, just in time to see him push the pile of parts he had made back to the floor, making a mess. He laughed, amused. To be true, he felt some anxiety leaving the boy out of his sight, but this was Luke. No one could take better care of him. “Good luck with that,” he said good-natured. Luke smiled, as if she pulled off a big plan, and turned to Grogu. Hm.

“Hey, Grogu.” and the little boy looked expectantly at her. “Wanna come with me to see the ship? I can show you some of my friends?” she said, kneeling down close to him again.

Din was always touched when she did that. No one else had done that for the kid.

Grogu babbled, giving his arms up to Luke, and she laughed, lifting him up into her arms. “Anything you wanna bring?” she asked, looking at the parts spread around the floor. Grogu reached and used the force to get his silver ball, the Razor Crest’s handle. “Alright then, see you later, Mando.” and she left. 

Din really wished she had called him by his real name.

______________________________

Suddenly, Luke was a woman on a mission. And she had the perfect accomplice.

She was not surprised when lots of people stopped them in the halls to meet Grogu. He absolutely adored the attention, which made Luke think about how it must have been when he lived with other padawns. He was obviously a social little guy, and he was fearless when it came to meet new people. 

Luke found the person he was looking for at the mess hall

“Good evening, gentleman,” she said, teasing.

Han looked up at her, and the baby, and groaned. Sitting in front of him at the table, Chewie was looking curiously at Grogu, just as Grogu was staring curiously at him.

“Listen to me, Luke.” Han said, pointing at the baby, “This thing is getting all the wrong ideas in Leia’s head.”

Baffled for a moment, Luke looked at Chewie for an explanation. The Wookie grunted at Luke, laughing in the end. Luke snickered.

“Oh, don’t tell me she had a baby talk with you?” she teased, sitting next to Chewie. Grogu immediately reached out to him. The big furry Wookie softened and made a gesture to hold Grogu. Luke passed him into Chewie’s arms and Grogu babbled and burrowed into his fluffy arms. 

“See?? That’s the problem right there!” Han said, pointing at Chewie, who was melting at the baby’s attention. “Now she is dropping hints about how would our babies look like, when would be the right time. Luke, You’re killing me here.”

“To be fair, your babies would look cute. Not cuter than Grogu though, that would be impossible.” she teased, looking at his green face. He giggled, putting a tuff of Chewie’s hair into his mouth.

“Cute.” Han snickered. “He looks like a swamp rat.”

Chewie and Luke gasped. “You take that back,” Luke said. Chewie just grumbled at Grogu as if telling him _Don’t listen to this idiot._

“Was there anything you wanted, kid?” Han said, bored.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” she suddenly got a whole aura of mischief, which only ended up in problems for Han.

“What is it?” he asked suspiciously.

“I need your help to find something.” and she exchanged a glance with Grogu. 

“Oh great.”

  
  


______________________________________

  
  


Din finished scraping the Lambda a few hours later. He was still a little unsure, being in the heart of the New Republic, but so far, no one seemed hostile towards him. Maybe the kid was serving as a buffer, who knew. Or perhaps, Luke was a big influence.

After the Jedi came to take Grogu for his walk, a few crewmembers of the hangar came to talk to him. Luke was right, most of them were really young and green, and he could not help but think about her offer. They offered their help and gave him some crates to keep the parts he was taking from the Lambda. Just thinking about all the work head gave him a headache, but he needed to work with what he had.

He was just closing them up when he heard Grogu’s giggles. He looked up, watching the Jedi and his son coming his way, Grogu with a pack of cookies in one hand, gesticulating and waving a cookie in his other hand. Luke was paying close attention to him, and with a pang, he realized they were talking within their strange connection.

He was not jealous. He was not.

Luke smiled at him when they got close enough. Grogu just stuffed a whole cookie into his mouth. “Got everything you needed?”

“So far.” he nodded. 

“Did you eat anything? Dinner is almost over at the mess.”

“I’ll grab something later,” he said with a shake of his head.

Oh. The helmet. “I can bring you guys some food at your quarters.” she blushed when the man stared at her. “It’s no big deal. I just want you to be comfortable.”

Grogu raised his arms to his father, and Din just picked him up from Luke, his pack of cookies firmly held in his little hand. The sight was so domestic, that it made Luke’s heart clench. She already missed Grogu’s weight in her arms. 

What was she doing? They were not her family. No matter how much she wanted one.

The baby looked at her in question, sensing her mood swing. She just smiled, a little strained, and said her goodbyes, promising to have some good delivered to their quarters later.

“I thought about your offer.” the Mandalorian said suddenly, as if he wanted an excuse for Luke not to leave.

“Oh?” she waited, looking at him with hope.

“I will teach them.” The huge smile that she sent his way was worth it.

“Really? That’s great!” she said happily.

Din smiled at her enthusiasm, too bad she could not see it. “Just let me know when and where.” he agreed. And before he lost his nerve, he asked, “You said you wanted to talk. Want to meet later, after he’s gone to bed?”

Luke was surprised by the invitation. She wore her emotions in her eyes.

“I… of course!” she said quickly, and blushing a little. “I have a meeting with my sister in half an hour, but I can stop by later tonight.”

“Alright,” he said.

“Alright,” she said.

And he waited until she was out of the hangar and out of view before taking a deep breath. “Dank Farrik.” he said under his breath. “Get your head together, you idiot.”

Grogu just passed him a half-eaten cookie.

“Yeah. Thanks, kid.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Later that night, Din was putting Grogu in his hammock, the kid wrapped in soft blankets, fast asleep, and he started to get nervous. He wasn’t used to this. No one he ever met inspired this need for a deeper connection, he usually just got from a job to another, he rarely met the same people twice in his life.

Except, since the kid came along, it seemed like he did. Cara and Greef. Bo-Katan and Boba Fett. How come he got such circles of… friends? Colleagues?

But Luke Skywalker was different. Maybe it was her connection to Grogu. Maybe it was the way she had saved them. Or the way she just seemed to be a genuinely good person. Very few women called Din’s attention over his life, but this woman certainly left an impression. The way she treated Grogu, not like a pet, or a thing. It was like she was the only one who saw the little boy as he did.

He was screwed. As far as he knew, Jedis didn’t do relationships. _He_ didn’t do relationships. Besides, the only reason he was in a room, with a bed, and just showered and clean, was because of Grogu. He wasn’t sure he trusted the New Republic yet, but felt safe with Luke. They both did.

She said she would come after Grogu was asleep. He took a shower and dressed up. And waited. About ten minutes later, he heard the chime. Putting on his helmet and a scarf over his shoulders, he answered the door.

Luke was beautiful. She was wearing a long black robe, with long flare sleeves, and a glove in her right hand as always. Her pale blond hair was pulled up on a bun at the back of her head, and blond strands of hair were falling around her face. She had a box in her arms.

“Evening,” she said, smiling.

“Good evening.” he cleared his throat, “Want to come in?”

“Actually, there’s a rec room, just two floors above us, with a viewport, maybe we could talk there?” Din looked at Grogu. ”I can keep track of him through the force. If he wakes up, I will let him know we are coming back.”

“Alright.” he agreed, leaving the room, locking the door from outside. He noticed Luke giving him a teasing smile. “Old habits.” he shrugged. They walked companionably to the elevators. Luke led them to a hall, where a big rec room with tables and couches and an enormous viewport showed the stars outside. The place was empty, save for them.

“Only gamma shift is working right now,” she explained. “I think we should talk alone.” she pointed to a long bench, right in front of the big windows. They sat side by side and stared at the stars for a moment. “This is my favorite part of the ship.” Luke said, with a smile, “I often come here to meditate.”

Din wasn’t so romantic about the stars but had to admit the nearby nebulas and stars did put on a good show. Luke’s eyes sparkled with their lights.

“Thanks for coming here,” she said, looking at him. “I feel like we should talk about Grogu.”

“Yes,” his modulated voice agreed. “Can you go first?” he joked.

Luke smiled, amused. She opened the box in her lap, and took a battered book out of it, and held it firmly in her hands, and showed it to him.

“This… is the Jedi code,” she said seriously. Din was stunned. “The Jedi Order was built on the teachings and decrees of this book.” She laid it down on her lap again and looked at Din. “I must have read it hundreds of times, ever since my master passed it to me before he died.” she passed her hands carefully over the cover. “Everything you need to know, to become a Jedi, written over hundreds of years.” She sighed, looking back at the stars. “Now it’s all gone. The order is gone. As far as I know, Grogu and I are the only ones left, and now this book is heavy in my hands.”

Din was barely breathing. He should tell Luke about Ashoka Tano, but didn’t want to distract her from Grogu.

“Once the empire fell, I made a promise that I would rebuild the order, If there were other Jedis out there, that I would find them. That I would teach them and protect them. And the first force-sensitive I’ve found is Grogu.” she smiled to herself, “He is the same species as my master was.”

“You have seen his kind before?” he asked, amazed.

“Yes. Master Yoda was the greatest Jedi master there ever was,” she said with a sad smile. “And I was lucky to have him, and Obi-wan Kenobi for teaching me how to become the Jedi I am today.”

“Then I guess Grogu will be fine, with a master like you,” he said sincerely.

Suddenly Luke’s eyes filled with tears. “I want to be better for him,” she said emotionally. “The Jedis had their codes and their laws. If I had followed the code, I wouldn‘t have brought you with us. I would have split your family, and you most certainly would never see your son again.”

Din’s heart skipped a beat and felt his throat close.

“But you know what? I didn’t know my father as I grew up. And I know my life was poorer for it. He died to protect me. And that is the kind of love that the Jedi should rely on. Not cutting off love, or loved ones, but striving in it. Grogu is strong because he is loved.”

Luke put the book in her hands back in the box and put it on the bench between them. She then turned to face Din.

“I want to restore the Jedis. And I will spend my life looking for others that need my help. But I don’t want this back.” she pointed at the book. “I don’t want to create orphans, I don’t want to rip families apart. I want Grogu to grow within a creed that will make the world better. That will let him help others like him.” She smiled at him, her eyes still wet. “Did you know that my master was almost a thousand years old when he passed away?”

“What?” he was speechless.

“Can you imagine, how many people will Grogu meet and bury in all his life spam?” she shook her head, in wonder. “Love can also drive a Jedi to madness, that was what made my father become a Sith. Grief and a broken heart. If I can’t teach my padawans how to understand death and tragedy, and how to deal with their emotions, so then they are doomed for the dark side. And from where I understand, the Jedi code won’t help.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” he said, his voice heavy.

“Because I need your help. Your bond with that child is the strongest I have ever seen.” She touched his gloved hands with hers, “I need to know, why did you save him? How did this bond get so strong?”

Din took a shaky breath and tightened his grip on Luke’s hand. “He is my foundling.”

“Tell me,” she asked.

“I wasn’t born in Mandalore. A Mandalorian is not a race, is a creed.” he said firmly, “When I was eight years old, my town was attacked by imperial droids. So many were killed. My parents... “ He stopped to swallow a dry throat, “my parents saved me by hiding me in a bunker. I could hear all the screams and the firing, and explosions, and I was never more scared in my whole life.”

“I’m so sorry, Mando,” Luke said, her eyes wet once again.

“It’s Din.”

She blinked. “What?”

“My name is Din. Din Djarin.”

She smiled at him, a little unstable, but still a lovely smile. “Nice meeting you, Din.”

He let a laugh escape his mouth. ‘It was a long time ago and I have no idea how long I sat in that hole. And suddenly, the bunker opened up, and a Mandalorian found me.”

“Another foundling,” she whispered.

“They saved me and raised me and ever since my first helmet was put into my head, no living being has ever seen my face. I spent my life following my creed. I’ve been a mercenary, a bounty hunter, because I was good at it. I was trained to be the best.” he looked down, at their joined hands. “But ever since I found Grogu… I failed in my creed. He saw me, a whole imperial base saw me, my allies saw me and … and you saw me.” he let go of her hand and turned to the stars. “And I can’t bring myself to care that much for it. I would have done it again and again, to save that boy,” he said, touching his elbows to his knees, looking at the floor.

Luke looked at the side of his helmet and sighed. She turned to the stars again. “Seems like both our creeds have their flaws,” she commented.

He snickered, nodding his head. “I suppose.”

“The Jedi order is dead,” she said, seriously. Din looked back at her. “And if it is up to me to start again, I will start it my way.” and since they were opening their hearts to each other here, Luke figured she could tell him everything. “I was raised on Tatooine. My aunt and uncle raised me on a farm there, and they were murdered by the empire. Becoming a Jedi was an escape. But I know that that is not for everyone. People have families, dreams, and loved ones, and I will not take that life from them. Being a Jedi will be a choice, not a fate.”

“Are you saying that you will give Grogu that choice?” He straightened up and looked at her again.

“Yes.” she was absolute. “He can choose the path he wants to follow. And no matter which one it is, I will help him on the way.”

“Is this your way of telling me we can stay until he decides?” 

“Yes,” she said with an amused smile. “And I was also saying the truth when I told you we need all the help we can get.”

He laughed and they stared at the stars together in a comfortable silence, after everything was said and done. He cocked his head at her, looking at her profile.

“How come your sister is a princess and you were a farm girl?” he asked curiously.

Luke laughed. “Oh, I am afraid this explanation will have to wait another date… day, I mean, another day.” she blushed, and searched the fold of her robes, pulling out a cookie box. “I am afraid Grogu wants a midnight snack.” and she gives Din the box. 

The man just shook his head. “I wonder where all this food goes to.”

Luke giggled. “Come on, he’s calling you.”

As they were leaving the rec room, Luke turned, suddenly to the windows. 

The voice.

“What is it?” Din asked.

The soft lullaby was echoing in the rec room, and she smiled. “Nothing, I thought I heard something. Let’s go.” and even after they said their goodnights, Luke feeling light and happy, the voice followed her to her room, and she slept with the lullaby in her ears, dreaming of silver pauldrons and kind eyes.

  
  


*****

  
  


It turned out that a lot of trainees signed up to having hand to hand combat classes with the Mandalorian. Din was surprised.

“Are you kidding me?” Luke said, as she followed him to the training rooms a few days later. He was about to start his first lesson. Lots of people stopped him in the hallways to ask about it, and he was nervous as heck, “Who wouldn’t want to learn from a Mandalorian? You guys have a huge reputation!” Grogu was inside her robe hood, little hands around her neck. They were gonna watch the lesson, maybe that was why he was so nervous.

He didn’t say anything, or else he might vomit.

The training center was a round room, with a matted center and rows of benches around. Lots of rookies were in the middle, dressed in training clothes and talking excitedly with one another. Looking around the room, a few people were sitting at the benches to watch the class, one of them, a very big and obvious Chewbacca. He waved at Grogu and Luke when they arrived.

“Good luck! You got this!” Luke said, touching his shoulder, then leaving to sit next to the Wookie. The sight of the huge furry man taking Grogu off Luke’s hood into his lap was still something he was getting used to. His hands alone were bigger than Grogu, but he could hear his excited babble all the way from here.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to the center of the room to begin the training.

He was surprised by the level of commitment the rookies showed him. Most of them were from the pilot squads. Men and women who would leave on missions across the galaxy. Others were from the security teams and a few from the diplomatic team.

Din went hard on them, got everybody sweating in no time. They would need to build up resistance before they could fight, and he knew how to make everyone get in shape for that. No one complained, and he helped those who were having trouble keeping up.

Din had them make some running exercises, and while they were at it, took a glance at Luke. He frowned. 

There was a man sitting next to her, they were looking into something on a PADD. She looked excited and gave the man a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Hm. 

Frowning, he turned back to the students and didn’t look at the stands anymore. Maybe that was why Luke decided to tell him about changing the Jedi way. She already had an attachment to someone. Dank Farrik.

Half an hour later he called the end of the training. The rookies clapped each other, happy and sweaty. They thanked him and left the training area to the showers. Luke was coming his way, Grogu still with the Wookie.

“Told you it would be great.” she smiled at him, crossing her arms. “I was exhausted just watching them.” He just stared at her. He could tell she was a little thrown off by his silence. “Hhm… what are you gonna do now?”

“Wash.” and he started walking towards the exit, meaning to shower in his room.

“Oh, okay!” she started following him, “can you meet me after?” She was clearly confused by his behavior.

And so was he. He sighed. ”Sorry, yes.” he said, and faced her, a little ashamed of his jealousy “I just need to change.”

She smiled again, a little relieved. “I will get Grogu off Chewie and meet you in half an hour,” she said, pointing at the duo with her thumb.

“Okay,” he snickered and left. Good thing he had some time alone to think. He was being an idiot, treating Luke like that. She looked happy, so he should be happy. She would still be there for Grogu, it was enough. Had to be enough.

He was still a little grumpy when Luke and Grogu came looking for him, but he tried his best to be nice. 

“Are you ready?” she asked, clearly very happy, and Grogu just as much. 

“Where are we going?” he asked suspiciously. Both Luke and Grogu looked at each other.

“Patience, young padawan.” she said to him. Din just shook his head and followed her. They ended up in the hangar, which was a lot emptier as lunchtime approached. She turned to him, suddenly. “If I ask you to close your eyes, can I trust you will really close them?” she asked suspiciously.

“Why would I need to close my eyes?”

“Just for the sake.”

“Abrugh,” Grogu said, pointing at him.

He sighed. “Okay, I will close my eyes.” and he did, but nothing happened. “I already did.” he clarified.

“Oh! Great!” he felt her hand at his elbow, and that touch went straight to his brain. “Just follow this way.” They walked for about 20 meters when she stopped him. “Alright, you can look now.”

Din opened his eyes. At first, he could not understand. He blinked a few times.

A Razor Crest.

Or what was left of one. 

“What?” he asked, stunned. “What is this?” he looked at Luke.

She was blushing bright red, but Grogu and she had big smiles on their faces. “You said you needed a ship to repair. Grogu told me of the ship that you lost, that the imperials blew up. Leia’s husband, Han, knows a lot of people so I asked if he could track down any Razor Crests. I know it’s in bad shape, but you can restore it the way you want!”

Grogu giggled.

Din felt his throat close up. He looked back at the carcass in front of him. It was true, it would need a lot of work, but it had the same familiar curves and shapes of his beloved ship. He could not believe it.

“Han came down to the class today to let me know it had arrived, and I could not wait to show you.” she was bouncing at the balls of her feet.

Ah. He was such an idiot. 

He felt his hands start shaking. Turning suddenly, he went straight up to Luke, caught the back of her head in his hand, and touched his forehead to hers. She looked confused for a moment, just before melting under his touch. Now he could hear her gasping breath.

“Thank you, Thank you,” he said emotionally, his voice breaking in the end.

Luke was completely unprepared for the wave of feeling that washed over her. She was embraced completely by gratitude, admiration, and caring. She could feel Grogu’s happiness, and pride for his dad. She gasped when her forehead touched Din’s. Her whole world came to a halt, and all she could sense was the man and the baby in her arms.

“Din…” she whispered, breathless.

“This is too much,” he said, his voice heavy with emotion. ”Why would you do this?”

Luke had to take a breath before she could speak. “When you said you needed a ship, I knew you meant you needed a home. For you and Grogu” Din leaned back so he could look at her, but didn’t move his hand from her neck.

Grogu reached out, grabbing his father’s sleeve and both Din and Luke looked at him.

“Muah.” he said, pointing at the ship behind them. Din gave a wet laugh at the child. 

“He’s right.” Luke said, “I didn't do this on my own.” and she bounced the baby making him giggle.

“I can never repay you for this,” Din said, now touching Grogu’s head, making the child purr.

“You already did.“ she said simply, “You saved my padawan’s life.”

He shook his head. “He saved mine too,” and at her questioning gaze, he tapped the Mudhorn signet at his shoulder. “He saved me from one of these.”

Look stared at the symbol. “You’ve been on Tatooine?” she asked, surprised.

He snickered. “Had my stuff stolen by Jawas.”

“Oh no, you have to tell me that story!”

“Glady. Wanna have a look at the ship?” he pointed behind him.

Grogu squirmed in Luke’s arms and she let him down on the ground. He started walking to the Razor Crest’s remains, babbling all the way. Luke and Din shared a laugh, following after him. 

The interior of the ship was bare, and there was damage to the walls, but Din knew those were easy to deal with. He might need to reinforce the whole shell, but the stuff he got from the Lambda would come in handy. Luke told him that the engines were not working, but they had droids aboard that could build new ones.

Grogu was climbing the hole that would become a sleeping area, the same where he used to sleep, and was pointing and cooing at random parts of the ceiling.

Using the child’s distraction, he turned and caught Luke’s bare hand in his, pulling her closer. She blushed and blinked up at him. “I mean this, Jedi. Thank you,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“You’re welcome, Mandalorian.” she smiled up at him.

  
  


*****

  
  


Restoring the Razor Crest became a ship-wide commitment.

Over the next weeks, several crew members volunteered to help. Luke and Chewbacca worked on the ship just as much as Din himself. The Wookie managed to break the ice with the Mandalorian, and even if Luke still had to translate Chewie’s growls to him, they got on really well.

Han was another story. The smuggler would not be seen close to Din, or Grogu. Maybe the fact that Leia was babysitting Grogu while they worked on the ship had something to do with it. Whenever she had free time, she would hang out in the hangar, Grogu in her arms, as they watched the others working. Din would sometimes sit with them, and Leia would ask him a lot of questions about baby care.

Luke had a feeling she would get a nephew or a niece sooner or later. 

Her favorite time of the day was when most of the people left and she would be alone with Din at the hangar. They added a hammock for Grogu, and he would nap, while they chatted and worked inside the ship. It was cozy and intimate, and Luke would get way over her head. She was falling hard, she knew.

Din was a closed-off man with most people, but on those nights? He would softly tell stories, make toys for Grogu with spare parts of the ship. He filled the space above their sleeping area with little fairy lights, just so Grogu could have his own little stars. The boy was enchanted as much as she was.

Din kept training the rookies, and they started the self-defense moves. He was proud of their evolution, and it didn’t feel so different from when he was a youngling training. The students seemed to like and respect him, so maybe that was a bit new.

The class was progressing well, but they pulled their punches. They had difficulties when it came to knocking down a colleague of playing dirty to get the upper hand.

“Rigel! Saru!” he called out. Two young men who were practicing a knockdown paused and looked at him. They were breathing heavily, sweaty, and looked about to fall down. Today’s exercise consisted of flatting your opponent to the floor.

“Sir,” one of them answers. By now, the rest of the class, who were in a similar state, pause to listen to their teacher.

Coming closer to them he said, “Can you tell what you are doing wrong?’

“It’s too hard to get a grip, sir.” the younger man answered.

Din nodded. He turned, talking to the whole class. “How many of you, have already witnessed or been part of a real one on one fight?” He wasn’t surprised when none of them raised a hand. 

“I saw a bar fight once?” a petite redhead, shyly said, making the others laugh.

Jim smiled under the helmet. “A bar fight. That’s a good example, miss Tilly.” and he looked at her. “What do you think is the difference? Between a bar fight and what we are doing?”

She made a thoughtful face. “Well, they played dirty, I mean, they didn’t know each other.”

“Exactly.” he turned around, looking at the others. “When it gets down to it, no one will play fair. When it gets to it, it will be a life and death situation, and you have to do everything you must, to survive” 

“Could you show us, Mando?” a young blue-skinned alien asked, excited.

“Yes!” the others echoed, “please show us!”

“I can't fight any of you yet,” he answered.

“Fight Luke!” Tilly said, pointing at said Jedi sitting at the benches, who was distracted with Grogu, but looked their way when she heard her name. “She kicks ass!” everyone laughed and she blushed, “sorry sir!”

To his dismay, everyone looked at Luke and cheered on. “Yeah! Luke!” some of them clapped their hands. “Come on!”

“What are you on about?” she asked, suspicious.

“Spar with Mando, Luke!” the boys asked. “We need to learn how to really fight!

Din’s blood ran hot. He saw Luke fight once, and he could not lie to himself that he would enjoy the opportunity to spar with the Jedi.

Luke blushed. “Come on guys,” she said, shaking her head,

“What’s the matter?” Din said before he could miss the chance. “Scared?” he teased.

Luke narrowed her eyes at him. Oh, they were _on_. He felt adrenalin start pumping in his veins. The Jedi put Grogu in Chewbacca’s lap and started to get down the steps to the training area. The students cheered and whistled, and Din smiled. Luke had a teasing smile, looking at him. He should not feel so turned on by this.

“Win this one for us, Luke!” Tilly said, making everyone laugh and cheer, including Luke.

The Jedi stopped at the edge of the mat and removed her cloak. She also removed a vest and stood only in tight-fitting clothes, and a glove in her right hand. She removed her boots, and her lightsaber, putting them on top of her folded clothes at the closest bench. Barefooted, she walked to them.

He should _not_ feel so turned on by this.

“Careful there, Mandalorian.” she said, stretching her shoulders, “As my master once said: The greatest teacher, failure is.” she teased, stopping in front of him.

“Ooohhh” the class laughed, and Din could not help but shake his head, laughing.

“We’ll see,” he answered, and turned to the students. “Give some space.” The students ran off, sitting and kneeling at the edge of the training area, watching with complete attention. He turned back at Luke. “No Jedi tricks”

She smiled mischievously. “Fine.”

“First one on the ground at the count to three, loses.”

In a blink of an eye, Luke advanced, and tried to sweep his feet from under him. He escaped her move and tried to grab her foot. She just twisted away, grabbing his arm, twisting behind his back. He went with the movement and managed to trip her feet, making her stumble, releasing his arm, and not losing his momentum, he tried to strike her in the chest.

Luke grabbed his forearm, and in an impressive show of strength, she twisted down and threw Din over her back, making him fall flat on the floor. He felt the air escape his lungs just as he heard the students start to count, Three! Two!

And he leaped to his feet, facing the Jedi again. The others cheered.

Luke had a predator smile on her face, and he was definitely enjoying this more than he should. He took a fake step forward, making her take a step back, and he moved forward full speed, meaning to literally push her to the floor. He lowered his shoulders, aiming at her waist. Luke seemed a little uncertain, but held her ground, her right hand pushing his shoulder down, making him fall forward, while she rolled over his back. Din saved his fall but ended up with one knee on the floor. He turned fast and evaded a strike she aimed at his back.

Using her same technique, he grabbed her forearm and threw Luke over his back, but she just landed on her feet, instead of her back. He quickly grabbed her ankle and tripped her, making her fall on her back. Before the students started to count, Luke just made a backward cartwheel, and they stood crouching, staring at one another.

Luke was flushing red, and breathing a little hard. He hated to admit it, but he probably looked the same. She advanced at him, and he blocked several strikes of her hand. She tried to hit him on the belly with her knee, but he locked his arm under her tight.

‘Ha! Luke exclaimed while she grabbed the back of his armor, twisting his torso. He felt the pull, and started falling sideways, still holding her leg. Luke used the momentum to turn in his grip and they fell together, Luke straddling his waist, while he face planted the floor.

Sneaky Jedi.

He rolled over quickly, making Luke jump off and away.

“Come on Luke!” he heard the rookies calling out.

Luke looked in their direction for one second, and he took his chance. He ran, wrapping an arm around her waist, and raising her from the floor. In a clumsy move, she tried to shake his arm off, but he dropped her on her back on the floor. He meant to hold her arm to the floor using his leg, but somehow he missed the target when she tried to set her arm free and felt the Beskar on his knee armor crush her right hand to the floor. His blood froze in his veins when she cried out loud.

Gasps were heard all around, and he jumped off her immediately, only to reach out again, when she curled around her hand on the floor.

“Luke!” he grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her into a sitting position, and leaning her against his chest. “Dank Farrik, I’m sorry”

“Ow, ow, ow,” she moaned, holding her hand close to her chest. “It’s okay, I’m fine!” she said when the others came closer.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, helping her get to her feet.

‘It was an accident. It was no one’s fault” she said, with a grimace, her arm spasming strangely.

“You’re dismissed!” he said to the rookies. “I’m taking her to the medbay.”

They left among calls of _Good sparring, you guys,_ and _Get well Luke!_

Chewbacca and Grogu met them at the doors, and Din had his arms around Luke. He collected her things when they passed, stuffing them under one arm. Grogu pointed at Luke, blabbering.

“I’m fine, just a scratch!” she said to him, but Din knew it wasn’t. He felt something breaking and crushing under his knees. Gods, he was such an idiot, breaking a Jedi’s hands. Luke’s hands. “Hey,” she whispered to him. “None of that, it was an accident.” feeling his emotions bleeding into her.

“I’m so sorry.” he said again, holding her close to his side.

She hissed, her arm spasming like an electric shock. “I’ve had worse, believe me.”

Taking a closer look at her gloved hand, he felt sick. Her fingers were twisted at odd angles. “Hang in there.”

Luke looked at Chewie and Grogu, following them. “Chewie, can you wait with Grogu out here?” she asked, as they got to the medical bay. Not a place for a kid. The Wookie just growled and rumbled, and sat with Grogu at his lap, on a large couch in the common area. She smiled, “Thanks, Chewie.”

Din followed Luke inside, and one of the medical droids came up to them.

“She’s got a broken hand,” Din said urgently.

“It’s my fake hand, Beba-2.” She said, with another hiss, to the droid.

“Your what?” he asked, surprised.

They got Luke sitting down at a chair, supporting her arm on a table beside it. Din felt sick. Her hand was crushed and twisted. What did he do? He sat next to Luke, holding her other hand.

“I promise you it’s ok,” she told him, then cried out, as the droid started peeling off her glove.

“Be careful, droid!” he said, nervous. The droid biped, dismissing him.

Luke was sweating a little, it surely was hurting more than she was letting on. “That’s the worse part,” she commented, biting her lip and closing her eyes. 

He was about to go off at the droid again but was frozen by the sight that met him. Luke’s glove finally came off, and a mess of metal and wires covered with some sort of silicon covered the table. She took a relieved breath.

“What?” he whispered.

“I guess I never got to tell you… that my right hand was not flesh and blood,” she said quietly, her breathing a little shallow.

“I guess not,” he said, falling back in his chair.

“Sorry, it’s… it’s not a big deal.” She took a relieved breath, ‘Thank you!” she said to the droid, once it injected Luke with something for the pain.

“You might feel a little light-headed, master Luke.” the droid with a feminine voice said to her, turning back to the mess at her hand.

“Gotcha,” she said, melting at the back of the chair.

 _Not a big deal._ Din was baffled. He looked at Luke in awe. This Jedi was full of surprises.

“What happened?” he asked her quietly, while the droid worked on her hand.

She looked uncertain. “I lost it in a fight. To a Sith.” she said, moving her eyes away. “It never broke like this before, it must have been the Beskar.”

He felt his face flush in shame.

“Hey, no, I don’t blame you, It was an accident, I could just as well have broken your hand too.”

Din wasn’t convinced. He was furious about the Sith who took off Luke’s hand. “You got a name for this guy? Who took your hand?”

Luke looked at him surprised. “You wanna hunt him down?” she said with a little smile.

“I’m good at finding people.” 

She looked touched. “It’s ok. He is dead.” and he saw she blinked a little slowly. The painkillers were working. “Besides. Even if he was alive, I could not let you kill him.”

“Oh no?”

“Nope,” she said with a little shake of her head. And watching him with slightly glazed eyes, she whispered. “It was my father.”

Din froze and let that sink. “Your father took off your hand?” his voice was like ice.

She nodded. “But I forgave him for it. He saved my life before he died.” she looked at him, her eyes a little feverish now. “If I tell you, will you keep a secret?”

Din knew he should not take advantage of Luke’s state of mind, but he needed to know. “I promise.”

“He was Darth Vader,” she said, a little sad. “But only for other people. For me, he was Anakin Skywalker. Leia doesn’t like him.” she shook her head, upset.

Din could not fault her. Darth Frikkin Vader. What were the odds? Then he remembered, Luke mentioning that her father became a Sith because of grief.

He shook his head. Looking at Luke’s hand, he saw that the droid had already cleaned the mess, and was carefully reconstructing Luke’s fingers. That’s why she always had a glove on, he had no idea. Looking at the Jedi, he saw that she was almost asleep. Before he noticed what he was doing, he caressed her hair. Luke sighed, and smiled, and just dropped her head into his hand.

“Hey”, she said, sleepily.

“Hey.” 

“Can I ask you a favor?” she asked, closing her eyes.

“Of course.”

“Tell Din…” she sighed, “Tell Din to not be upset. I would never get angry at him, you know?” she smiled “He’s the best.”

Din pursed his lips, heat flooding his chest. “I’ll let him know,” he whispered to her.

“Hm.” and she was out. 

Din looked at the droid. “Is that normal?” he asked, a little worried.

“Master Luke has very little resistance to painkillers, she often sleeps.”

“How long until you’re done?”

“I predict another forty-five minutes to fix the mechanical hand and tendons, another fifteen minutes to cover with synthetic skin. She might sleep for another twenty minutes.”

“All right.” he took one last look at her and got up from the chair. “I’ll get my son, and will be back later.” and caressing her hair one more time, he left, to find Grogu.

He had so much to think about.

  
  


*****

The rookies searched for Din later. They apologized to him, claiming that their call distracted Luke during the spar and caused the accident. He told them that things like that were bound to happen, and they just needed to be more careful next time. They smiled relieved, afraid he would stop training them after what happened.

Din took a shower and reflected on everything he had learned. Everything just made him more and more interested in the Jedi. He could not help but relive the sparring session. Luke’s strength, her body close to his. He shivered, feeling like a teenager with a crush again.

He took Grogu with him, around the time Luke would wake up, and let the kid lay down in her arms. The smile she gave them when she woke up was just so bright. Grogu just climbed her chest and snuggled close. Luke held him with a sigh, her cheek at the top of his head. She might have been a little high still, but she didn't care.

Din thought he could get used to that sight.

He continued to restore the Razor Crest, and train the rookies, but was also much more aware of Luke’s presence.

Grogu and Luke also started their own classes. They mostly meditated together, and Luke would teach Grogu more levitation exercises. Luke explained that all the time that Grogu was held prisoner, and through all the dark memories, he hid his abilities, afraid to use them and be caught. That was why he would get so tired after using the force too much. All these exercises Luke was giving him meant to make him stronger, and get more control over the force. There wasn’t much training he could do at such a young age, but they could work with him in other ways. He managed to lift a mudhorn off the ground, after all.

The most surprising thing that Luke discovered was that Grogu could hear the voice. The call that had been calling her more and more frequently. One time, during their meditation session, they heard it, and Grogu just jumped. He looked around and cooed at the voice.

Luke was stunned. “You can hear it too!” she said, watching the baby react to the voice. She was convinced that the force had something to do with it. All the times they happened to be together, Grogu would react the same. She tried to contact her masters for guidance, but none replied to her calls.

  
  


*****

  
  


Two and a half months later, the Razor Crest was finished. She looked brand new, silver shining at the hangar. Han was incredibly jealous. Din meant to test it in space that evening, and he shyly invited Luke to come with him. She blushed but accepted happily. 

It did sound like a date. 

Maybe this was it. She felt emotion choke her up. Maybe she should talk to Din. Talk about her feelings and her doubts. But what would her masters say? What would her father say? She felt like she was turning her back to her duties as a Jedi, being selfish for wanting. What if he didn’t think of her that way? What if he left with Grogu? She spent the afternoon in meditation and came out none the wiser. 

She met with Din and Grogu sometime after dinner, the hangar was mostly empty.

Luke had dressed up, feeling silly. But the way that Din seemed to stare at her, it was worth it. She had a long dress shirt, over tight pants. She pulled her hair up in a crown braid and a bun at the back of her neck. Her Jedi cloak over her shoulders, and she wore moonstones earrings that Leia had given her as a gift.

The Mandalorian met her at the bottom of the Razor Crest’s ramp. Was it her, or his armor was more shiny today? He wore a cloak around his neck, the ends of it falling behind his back. He was holding Grogu, who was wearing his topcoat, all clean and fluffy.

“Good evening”, she said with a smile.

“Luke,” he nodded and raised his hand at her. She took his hand, butterflies in her stomach and he pulled her into the Razor Crest, up to the bridge. They made a custom made seat for Grogu, with his own size, and high enough so he could watch outside. It was late, so he was almost asleep when they clipped him into the seat. Luke sat in the other seat available, and Din started their engines.

“Oh, they sound good,” she said with a smile.

Din thought he would never hear those engines again. “Wait until you see her fly” he teased.

When they left the hangar and hovered outside the Mon Calamari, Din asked, “Where to?” Luke was about to answer when she gasped. 

The call, the voice. 

But this time it was like a lightning bolt hitting her head. Grogu jumped up in his seat and started blabbering. Din turned his seat around in alarm and found Luke holding her head. Grogu would not stop pointing at her.

“What’s going on?” he asked, “Luke are you okay?”

She could barely hear him. It was as if the voice was inside her brain. It was never this close or clear before. It spoke to her so clearly, like an entity right in front of her. It was pulling her, calling her. And this time, she could see the path, she could see where it was coming from

“Din,” she said breathlessly. The man had kneeled in front of her, holding her shoulders. “Din.” she tried again.

“Just breathe, Luke,” he said, uncertain how to help, listening to Grogu babbling and pointing outside.

She held him by the shoulders, touching her forehead to his helmet. “We need to go.” she gasped.

“What’s going on?” he asked, scared about how pale she had gotten.

She took a deep breath and straightened her spine. “A call, like Grogu’s, but so much stronger.”

He froze for a second, then asked “Where?”

She took another deep breath and a second. “Follow that way.” and she showed him a trail on his navigation screen.

In a blink, the Razor Crest jumped, and she could feel the call getting closer and closer. She looked at Grogu and the boy was quiet, staring at her. He understood something was happening.

“Tell me when to stop,” Din said, tensely, from his seat.

“Dank Farrik.” Luke cursed under her breath. 

“What is it?” he asked, worried, and turned to look at her.

“I didn’t bring my lightsaber.” she covered her eyes with her hands.

“I got my weapons, we can handle it,” he said, but sounded concerned.

After some minutes of tense silence, a planet tagged as Yavin-4 came on their radar. Luke just knew it was where they were meant to go. “There!” she touched the screen and the planet’s hologram lit up the cabin. “It’s there!” she said breathlessly.

Once they came out of the jump, a big green planet came into view. The force just hummed with energy. Much like Grogu’s beacon, she told Din where to go. They flew over lush forests, grass fields, and wide rivers and Luke was enthralled. She would never get tired of green planets. Grogu was at the edge of his seat, his nose glued to the window.

“Never been in this place before,” Din said, looking around too.

“Neither have I.” Luke answered.

“Look!” the man pointed ahead. There was a huge clearing in the forest, round-shaped with what looked like ruins at its center.

“It has to be there,” Luke whispered.

Landing the Razor Crest close to the border of the clearing, they decided to leave Grogu in the ship. Luke explained she would come back for him, once she knew who was calling them. The baby stayed strangely quiet and obeyed when Din put him in his little hammock and asked him to behave and wait.

“Be careful”, Din told her, when he lowered the ramp so they could go out.

Luke felt the fresh air ruffle her cloak, and the evening light was turning the sky purple and pink. The wind went through the trees in an ethereal way. Birds and insects making a night symphony and all was quiet. She could not explain, it was as if she was arriving home. But the only home she ever knew was Tatooine, nothing like the beautiful trees around them.

The voice rang through the air, and Din also looked around, “What is this?” 

But Luke just ran. She ran with all her speed in the direction of the ruins at the center of the clearing. She could see huge boulders and columns broken on the ground, she jumped over them easily. The closer she got to the center, the stronger the force became in her veins, the louder was the song.

She stopped at the top of a broken flight of stairs, breathless. On the floor, the symbol of the Jedi order was carved in the ground, hidden by dirt and moss.

“Luke!” she heard a call behind her, and looked back to see Din coming her way, a lot slower than she did.

Din. Luke felt her heart soar, and a mix of feelings and doubts and obligations clouded her mind. What was her destiny? With Din? With the order? Looking back at the symbol on the floor, she reached into the force, for her masters, or whoever could listen to her.

“Luke?” she could hear, softly, next to her. She looked at Din, worry coming off him in waves. She was so happy that he was here. “What is it?”

“All of this is so familiar. Like an elusive dream,” she confessed, her eyes getting wet. “It’s right here, I know it is.“ and she turned from him, into the wind. “I've been called to this place.”

Din was speechless. Luke was glowing into the night. She stepped forward, raising her arms and energy started to flow, from her, from the ground. Once she reached the center of the Jedi Symbol, the earth started to move, and a bright blue light shone within the ruins.

“Show yourself.“ he heard her say, “I am here, I’ve come so far,” she said with a sob. She turned her palms up, and as if she was grasping the earth itself, she pushed her arms up.

Din stumbled back, and as if gravity no longer existed, the boulders and columns started to rise and pile themselves up again. He watched amazed as the stones rolled and jumped over each other, and the bushes and roots just rolled away to give space to a stone path. Luke was moving more and more ruins with the flick of her hand and he was amazed. So much power.

A big round square showed up under their feet, round archways all around it. Beyond the square a huge temple, with high columns and glittering stones. Everything was surrounded by a blue mist, that seemed to be putting all the pieces back together, like a giant puzzle. The night was arriving with a giant blue moon, and all over the place, the blue mist lightened up the sky. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

When the very last stone was in place, and the imposing high temple was again standing, all the blue energy gathered around Luke, as if sucked by a black hole. She seemed surprised, and suddenly, all that mists started to take form. All around her, the mist turned into figures. Some were older than others. Some more aliens than others. They all had similar clothes and were made of blue energy.

“Masters!” Luke exclaimed, covering her mouth. Tears filled her eyes. Obi-Wan’s kind blue eyes looked at her with pride.

Din could not believe the sight. He removed his helmet in awe and looked at all the faces of Jedi masters of the past. So many of them. His heart almost stopped as a short familiar figure came closer to Luke.

She kneeled and looked into the wise eyes of master Yoda. He had the same sassy face she remembered. A tear fell from her eyes and he nodded at her. Pointing at the entrance of the temple, when two figures came forward.

“Father!” she said, jumping up, and walking to him. The man touched Luke’s cheek and she felt more tears fall. Then, the man came around her, holding her shoulders so she could look at the one that came next.

A short woman, with long dark hair, not unlike Leia’s, came forward, holding something in her hands. She had a lovely face, flowers all over her curly hair. Luke had never seen her before, but there was something about her. Something familiar. When she got close to Luke, she smiled, emotional. A smile like hers.

“Mother.” she gasped. She reached out, and her mother held her hand, and the song of the lullaby filled her mind. It was her mother who’s been calling her all this time. She sobbed, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Padme turned Luke’s hand upward and placed a lightsaber hilt onto her palm. As soon as her fingers closed over it a wave of energy flushed out, then in, and Luke saw all the masters turning into a blue mist again, now converging into the saber. She looked one last time at her mother and father, and heard their voices in her mind, just before they also were sucked into the lightsaber.

_We are so proud of you._

Luke fell to her knees, as all that energy surrounded her, eyes closed, holding the saber close to her heart. She could feel energy tingling all over her, and after all of the blue mist was inside then lightsaber, the lights faded just as fast as they appeared.

Din was breathing harshly. Luke was kneeling in the middle of the square, and he could see that something changed. Walking carefully to her, he called softly. 

“Luke?”

He heard her take a deep breath and she stood up. He gasped when she looked at him.

No longer dressed in black, she was wearing now a long white ceremonial robe, with flare sleeves that almost touched the ground. Her hair was loose, and he had never seen her more beautiful. She had a circlet over her forehead, and she was wearing some sort of makeup, face pale, with a bright red lipstick over her upper lip, two dots over each cheek. She looked like a queen.

She came closer, saber in hand and she smiled at him, touching his cheek. ‘Din.” He just touched her hand, keeping it at his cheek, coming even closer to her.

She smiled and showed him the saber in her hands. It looked fancy, with ornaments and polished metal. “This is the answer I’ve been waiting for all of my life,” she said, emotional. “A blessing. They blessed the path I want to follow. All of the Jedi masters. My father… and my mother.” and a tear slipped her eyes. Din immediately brushed it off with his thumb. “The path I want to follow with the Order… and with you.” she finally confessed.

Before Din could even fully grasp what she said, Luke kissed him. Her lips were soft as they looked, he thought briefly, before he kissed her back. Gods, he wanted to do that for a long time. He felt her arms come around his shoulders and held her, crushing her to his chest, as if she could not be close enough. Luke gasped into the kiss, and he felt her hand in his hair, a shock of sensation running down his spine. No one had ever touched him like this. There was no one like Luke.

He clumsily removed his gloves, burrowing his hands into her blond hair, and she sighed into his mouth. She moved her head sideways, and he followed her move, bringing them closer, and they both moaned into the kiss. His hands caressed her back, pulling her closer by the waist.

When she broke off, breathless, he hugged her close and fitted his head into her neck. He could feel her heartbeat, fast as a hyperspace jump. “Stay with me!” he said, desperately into her skin.

Luke nodded and held him stronger, laughing happily. “Yes, yes!”

He leaned away, just enough to touch his forehead to hers. Her eyes were filled with tears, but so was his. She caressed his face, and he closed his eyes in delight. He would never get tired of this.

“What’s gonna happen now?” he asked. Luke raised the lightsaber in her hand and turned it on. It had a blue light, like the mist of the Jedis. “Whose saber is this?” he asked, both glowing under its light.

Luke looked at him, a smile on her face. “It’s Grogu’s.”

  
  


*****

  
  


The moon was high in the sky in Yavin-4, the high stones of the Jedi temple glittering under the silver light. Luke and Din were sitting at the top of the ramp of the Razor Crest, looking at the beautiful temple in the night.

“Do you know what this means?” She looked at his face, enjoying every moment that he had his helmet off. “There are other Jedis out there. This is an ancient Jedi temple. What happened tonight, was their way of saying that we will be safe here.” She smiled. “ A sanctuary. I can’t believe it.”

Din looked at the temple again. “It’s gonna need a lot of work.” The building was indeed ancient. It had no light, no water. He smiled at her. “I can’t wait for Grogu to see it.” The little boy was fast asleep when they got back to the ship. 

The only light was coming from inside the Razor Crest and the moon. Little fireflies were flying around, and Din looked at Luke. She was glowing, her long hair shining silver, just like her robes. His heart missed a beat. He reached out, and pulled her close to his side, kissing the top of her head. She melted under his arm, hugging him by the waist.

“We got this.” was all he said, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

“We do?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“I should probably tell you, that you won’t get rid of me so easily anymore.” he teased.

“Mandalorians are known to be stubborn after all.” She teased and leaned in, touching her forehead to his.

“In Mandalorian culture, this is a kiss.”

Luke felt her jaw drop. “Din Djarin. Have you been kissing me?”

“To be fair, I only kissed you once. The second time, it was all on you.” making her giggle. 

They heard little steps and turned to see Grogu getting down from his hammock. Luke smiled at him. “Come here, little one”, and he walked clumsily into his father’s arms. He sat facing Luke, on his father’s lap, and grabbed a piece of her robe, showing it to Luke.

“I know.” she smiled. “Some things changed. Look at that.” and she pointed to the temple in the distance. Grogu cooed and blinked at it, then turned back to Luke. “This will be a new Jedi sanctuary. All Jedis will be safe here.”

 _Safe_ his little mind projected.

_Yes._

_Father safe._

_All of us will be safe._

Grogu looked again at the temple and back at Luke.

 _Pretty,_ he thought.

She looked again at the temple, _It is pretty._

_Luke pretty._

She turned surprised at him.

 _Father thinks Luke is pretty._ He giggled.

She blushed, pursing her lips to prevent a smile, and looked at Din. He was just staring suspiciously at them. 

“He likes the temple,” she said, mischievously. 

“Hmmuah.” he said, leaning back into Din’s chest.

“What’s not to like, kid?” Din touched his ear. “You found a new home.”

“We did,” Luke said.

Din never really had a place to call home before. He smiled at Luke. “We did.”

Looking back at Grougu, she searched the folds of her robe, taking out the Jedi's Lightsaber and showed it to him. He looked curious, his ears leaping up.

“I remember when my master gave me my first lightsaber. I was just a girl, and had no idea I was a Jedi.” she let his tiny hand touch the hilt, his eyes looking at all the ornaments and silver details. “This weapon holds the blessings of all Jedi masters before us.” she smiled, when the baby cooed, “And just like my master kept it safe until I was ready, I will keep this safe for you, Grogu.” and his ears jumped up, his intelligent eyes staring at Luke, “Until you’re ready,” she said emotionally.

 _My master,_ his sweet mind called to her.

She smiled, eyes wet. _My padawan._

*****

It was a few hours after midnight, ship time, when the Razor Crest returned to the Mon Calamari. Most of the lights at the hangar were shut down, only droids making small maintenance here and there. So it was pretty easy to notice a lone figure waiting for them.

Luke turned to Din. “I really need to talk to her.” she watched Leia’s worried expression, while she waited for the Razor Crest to land. Din expected to have Luke’s company for a little longer, but the kid also needed to get to bed.

He landed the ship and turned to Luke. He squeezed her hand. ”There’s time.” and they got up, touching foreheads. Din had put his helmet back on, a little before getting to the ship.

“I like this a lot more now that I know what it means. “ She kissed his helmet’s forehead. Before turning and getting down from the bridge. Din, unclipped Grogu from his chair and followed her.

They left the ship together and walked towards the princess. Leia looked stunned, looking at Luke. She covered her mouth and ran to her sister, hugging her tight. Luke just held Leia, the force shining in their bond.

“Gods Luke! I could sense something was happening and when I looked for you, you were off the ship!” the sisters leaned back from each other, Leia looking stunned at Luke. “You look so beautiful!” she said, emotional. She saw Din standing behind Luke, “And where have you two been?” she complained.

Luke gave a smile at Din, “Take Grogu to bed. I’ll talk to her.”

“Your highness.” he nodded, “Luke, have a goodnight,” and he left, towards the living quarters with Grogu asleep in his arms.

Luke grabbed Leia’s hand and pulled her to her room. They ran over the empty hallways like two kids, hand in hand. When the door to Luke’s room closed off, they were giggling and breathless.

“Leia,” Luke said softly, cradling her sister’s face with her hands. “I found the call,” she said, eyes getting wet. “I found who was calling me.”

“The call? You finally found it? Who was it?” Leia asked anxiously, holding Luke’s hands.

“Our mother.” she smiled, disbelief in her voice. “It was our mother, she guided me, along with my masters. Oh, Leia, she was so beautiful!” a tear finally falling from her eyes.

“You saw our mother?” she asked, stunned, “Luke! That is amazing!”

“They guided me. I found a Jedi Sanctuary.” she shook her head, amazed. “I have been in doubt about my path, I wasn’t sure what to do. My duties told me I should do one thing, but my heart… my heart earned for something else.” 

“Luke,” Leia said breathless, and she touched Luke’s chin, ‘You’re in love, Luke.” she smiled and hugged her sister again, squeezing her in her arms. They laughed together.

“I am!” Luke agreed. She felt Leia leaning back, and looked her sister in the eye. “I found a blessing to follow this path.” she reached into the fold of her robes and showed the Jedi Lightsaber to Leia. She took it from Luke’s fingers and held it in awe. “The history and souls of all the Jedis are in this saber. It will follow my new order, and it will belong to Grogu, my first Padawan. The new order will have my rules.” she said, still in disbelief about all the things that had happened in Yavin-4.

Leia took Luke’s hand and they laid down in bed, side by side. How often had they spent nights talking to each other like this?

“And what about Mando?” Leia asked, glancing at her sister.

Luke smiled, biting her lip. “He kissed me back!” she whispered to her sister.

“Ohhhh My!” Leia screamed and Luke shushed her, both laughing and shushing each other. “Oh Gods, I want to know _everything_!”

Luke giggled, “I don’t know even where to start!’

“Start with this sanctuary. Where is it?”

And Luke started the tale of her night, from the date at the Razor Crest, the call, the Jedi ruins, and the Jedi masters. They cried a little together when Luke told her about their mother, and finally with the new rebuild temple.

“I think I’ve seen the name of this planet before, in one of the Jedi books, It has a strong connection to the force. I believe I can make our presence there unknown.” she said, excited, “I can find the Jedis left and we can be safe.” Luke looked at Leia, ”I am gonna need your help. There’s a lot of work to be done, the temple is basically stone over stone, and we will need lights, and water, and build rooms and...”

“Luke” Leia interrupted her, with a smile. “We got this.”

They smiled at each other. “We got this.” Luke echoed.

  
  


*****

Din felt exhausted when he got back to his room. So much had happened in the last few hours, it was hard to believe it all happened on the same day. Grogu was still sleeping but he could not find rest. His mind kept replaying the events of the night.

Luke’s powers. The way she looked beautiful in white. The kiss.

He took a shower and decided to try and get some sleep. There were still several hours till morning, not much he could do in the meantime. He had been laying down under Grogu’s hammock for about half an hour when his comm beeped. He frowned and reached over his head, taking the small device.

_Can you meet me at the Razor Crest, right now? Come alone._

His heart spiked. Luke had the habit of sending him comms during the day, but now it sat with heavy meaning. He looked at Grogu, the infant purring softly, meaning he was deep asleep. Luke always kept an eye on him through the force, so he felt safe in leaving the boy locked up in their room. They had seen each other just some hours ago, had something happened?

Getting up again, feeling a little worried, he wrapped a cloak over his shoulders and put on his helmet. He left his armor in the room, locked within a closet. It was late, he was sure the halls would be mostly empty anyway.

His heart hammered all the way back to the hangar, and just as he expected, it was still dark. He could make out Luke standing in front of the Razor Crest, her face turned to the ship. As he got closer, she turned to him, and he felt another spike of attraction to her.

She had showered as well, the pale makeup gone. Her hair was still loose, wet strands framing her face, under her hood. She was concealed under her Jedi cloak, and she smiled at him.

“Is everything ok? He asked, quietly in the large hangar.

“Can we talk inside?” she said, mysteriously. 

“Of course,” and he opened the ramp, guiding Luke inside with a hand at the small of her back. He was intrigued. And so turned on. _Get a grip on yourself, man._

Luke stood watching him, eyes bright under the hood of her cloak. Once the ramp closed behind them, enclosing them in the space alone, his heart started to beat faster. He removed his helmet, dropping it at a table nearby. “Luke?” was all he could say.

She came closer, standing right in front of him. Now he could see she looked nervous, and he felt his whole body tingle.

“I tried to get some sleep, but I could not stop thinking about you,” she said, blushing. “I have always been at war with myself, about the things I had to do, that were my responsibility, things that were expected of me. Ever since I met you, Din Djarin, now I am at war about the things I want, and for once, I am not thinking about what everyone expects of me.” Din pushed her hood back from her head, and she would never get tired of those kind brown eyes. 

“You once told me that you would protect my son with your life,” he said, leaning close to her, touching their foreheads. “I am just a lost Mandalorian in this universe. Could have spent my life bounty hunting and never known the wiser. Yet… now I have new purposes and a clan. A clan of three.” he took a shaky breath, “if you will have me. And I will protect my clan with my life as well.”

Luke laughed quietly, happy. “I will have you, Mandalorian,” she kissed his lips softly, and moved around him, standing in front of the sleeping area, the little fairy lights above it leaving the room in the half-light. “If you’ll have me.”

Luke’s hands came from inside the cloak’s folds, and gently unclasped the tie at her neck. She felt the material fall to the ground, and she stood naked, in front of the man she had dreamed and longed for so long. He gasped and she saw his eyes darken, taking her in. Never before she felt so helpless and exposed, but this was Din. Her Mandalorian.

Speechless, he walked to Luke, staring her in the eyes. He stood close, cradling her face with his hands. She just grabbed at his waist, scrunching the fabric of his shirt, as if she didn’t want him to move away.

“I love you, Luke Skywalker,” he whispered close to her mouth.

“And I love you, Din Djarin.” and she smiled happily, finally confessing her feelings.

In a fast move, Din leaned down and swept her in his arms. He wasn’t gonna admit, but had fantasized about doing that lots of times. Luke squealed, and grabbed his shoulders, holding him close. It was so much better than he imagined. He smiled when she giggled and carried her to his bed. Truth be told, the bed at the Razor Crest wasn’t too big, but it was soft and cozy. The sight of Luke laying down, nude, under the fairy lights, had become his new favorite sight.

She reached out, and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it over his shoulders. “You’re falling behind, Mandalorian.” she teased. Din just gave her a predatory smile.

“So impatient,” and pounced, making her squeal and giggle again.

The bed on the Razor Crest might be small, but it was not like they wanted to be apart anyway.

  
  


*****

Luke woke up to the muffled sounds of people chatting and droids beeping. She was incredibly comfortable, so just frowned, and tried to get back to sleep. She felt the pillow under her head sigh, and smiled, squeezing it to her face. Din. She felt his hand rise up her spine, and shivered. The man squirmed, to change positions, and entwined his leg with hers, and she fitted her head under his chin.

Luke blushed red, the night before playing over her mind. They were nestled in the small bed, Din’s foot falling off the edge. They were wrapped in both their cloaks since they had no blankets on the ship yet. His smell and his heat were enough to lure her back to sleep.

She opened her eyes suddenly, reaching into the force. Grogu. She could feel the boy was awake and smiled. He was lounging in his hammock and eating what seemed to be his third pack of nummies. Oh boy. He was gonna have a sugar rush and would definitely get in trouble with his dad, that’s for sure. She giggled.

Turning her head, she watched Din sleep, his face completely relaxed. She didn't want to wake him, but who knew how many more nummie packs there were in their room.

‘Hey,” she called softly.

Din sighed again and squeezed her to his chest. “Morning,” he grumbled.

“Din,” she called when he started to nod off again. “Din,” she shook him giggling, ”Wake up, sleepyhead.”

The man opened his eyes, his hair wild and his face soft with sleep. He smiled at Luke, who was leaning over him, her long hair tangled and draping over his chest. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Luke pursed her lips with a smile. “Flattery will get you anywhere, Mandalorian.” and she kissed his lips, escalating to him turning them over, so he was leaning over her. She giggled.

“As much as I want to go this way,” she sighed, as he kissed her neck, tangling their legs so he could fit between hers, “I believe, oh!“ he hit a soft spot, “I believe your son is awake.”

Din leaned back, putting his weight on his elbows. “Oh,”

She giggled, warm all over, looking at his wide shoulders and chest. “Don’t look like that, we can continue this later,” she said, leaning up to kiss him over his heart.

He kissed the top of her head and started to leave the bed. Luke wrapped the cloaks around herself and was treated to the sight of Din searching his clothes. Naked. Then she paused. Dank Farrik.

“I don’t have anything to wear,” she said suddenly. Din stopped just as he was fastening his pants. Then snickered. “What am I gonna do?”, she asked, kneeling on the bed. Coming here naked seemed like such a great idea last night, when no one was up. Now, the ship was full of people, already in their shifts.

“Jedi and their half thought out plans.” he teased, coming closer to give her a kiss, “not that I am complaining.” she just pinched his waist, making him laugh. “I might have something for you.” 

Reaching over a high cabinet, he got a bag and took out some shirts. Some of them were the ones that Luke gave them when they first arrived at the Mon Calamari. He took a black one that looked bigger than the others and gave it to her. “Try this.”

Luke touched the soft fabric, got up, and put the shirt on. It was long enough to cover her to the knees. “It will do,” she said, pulling her cloak from the bed and covering herself with it. Din was already dressed in last night’s clothes and she realized he had been staring. She flushed. “Stop it.” 

“Never,” he said, shaking his head. Rolling her eyes, but smiling at him, she gathered her hair, and tried to tie a messy bun. “Don’t do that,” he said, coming close to her, untangling her hair back down. He passed his fingers, untangling some of the knots. She blushed again.

Din kissed her lips, and they hugged each other tight.

“Come on,” he said, “I’ll protect your decency.” he teased, and she giggled, pulling on her hood up and closing the folds of fabric around herself.

“Please let everyone be at breakfast,” she mumbled.

Din and Luke left the hangar like two shadows. Seemed like everyone was indeed at breakfast. They slithered through the halls until they arrived at Din’s door. 

“Do you wanna come in? “He asked, looking around.

“No, I will shower and change, I need to meet Leia later and you have classes.” he gave him a peck in the helmet's forehead, “Be sure to give Grogu lots of water today,” she said, walking backward in the hall, to the elevator.

Din frowned. When she was about to enter the elevator she heard him groan, “Aw, what did you do, kid?”

  
  


*****

  
  


Life went on busy after that. 

Din and Luke went back to Yarvin-4, to start upgrading the temple. Leia asked the best engineers to help, and they soon started to make progress.

Grogu was living the life. He had a whole temple to wander, and all the people working there just adored him, to the point of spoiling him rotten. Din had to confiscate candies and sweets from more than a few volunteers.

Luke built classrooms, training areas, meditation spaces, and sleeping quarters. The droids helped to install lights and plumbing, and they built a big mess hall with a big kitchen.

Outside, they used the lush trees to build treehouses and made a crop and a vegetable garden to plant organic food. Synthesized food was terrible, and they had a lot of space. There was also a big river nearby, so they could fish and irrigate the crops.

Closer to the line of trees, they build a hangar, for the arriving ships. The Razor Crest had a special spot, next to the Falcon, so Din and Han could watch over them while they were at the temple. Men and their ships.

Din found a room on the upper floors of the temple that overlooked the forest and decided to make a room for himself and Luke. They were still navigating between Yarvin-4 and the Mon Calamari, but he knew that once the temple was ready, Luke would move in and they would stay with her. It was a large room, and it had a side room, where he was building a room for Grogu.

Din never thought about having a permanent place to stay, but every time he watched Luke and Grogu walking together, his little babbling telling Luke some of his tales or when he caught them at the gardens, Luke preventing Grogu from eating one of the big fat frog’s that seemed to be all over the area, he knew he was at the right place.

Six months later, the temple was finished. It was still too big of a place for the three of them, but Luke was optimistic that soon enough, other padawans would come. 

That night, Luke was brushing her hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. She rarely wore buns anymore, not when she found out about Din’s obsession with her hair. Han, Leia, and Chewie would arrive soon, to see the temple, and have a celebratory dinner. Luke wore the Gran Jedi Robe she got the night that temple was rebuilt, and was just getting up to search for Din when he entered their bedroom from Grogu’s room.

“He’s sleeping,” he said, giving Luke a kiss. “Why are you so nervous? It’s just your sister. I mean, she is a princess and all, but I thought this would be a family dinner” he said, pulling her close.

Luke clicked her tongue. “I don’t know. There’s something disturbing the force lately. I don’t know what it is.” she left the room, an inquisitive look on her face. Din learned to leave her to her thoughts when that mood struck.

Luke set up a small dinner in a cozy veranda of the temple for them. Leia was beautiful as always, but she had an extra glow that night.

“Look at this place, Luke!” she said, arm in arm with Luke, walking the stone paths. The high stones glittered white in the light of the moon.

Din had stayed behind at their table, with Chewie and Han. Truth be told, Han and Din still didn’t get along very well, especially since Han found out about Din’s odd friendship with Boba Fett (sunovabitch is alive!). But he was fluent in Chewie’s growls by now, so they chatted, while Han drank.

“Grogu and I talked, and he will show me this stone where he made the call to get to me.” she said, excitedly, “I believe I can maybe find more force sensitives there.” She made an annoyed face then, “apparently, they met another Jedi, someone called Ashoka Tano, and failed to tell me that. She was the one who sent them to Thyton. Do you know that name?”

“Not that I recall.” Leia frowned.

“I have to find her. She’s a trained Jedi already! And Grogu really likes her.” 

“Grogu likes everyone, Luke”, Leia shook her head with a smile.

“True.”

“Are you happy?” her sister asked suddenly.

Luke looked back at the temple, and then to the men, sitting around the table, gesticulating and drinking together.

She thought about Grogu, and all the learning they have been doing together. Sometimes she was his master, sometimes she was his mother. She thought about Din, who hid behind a stoic Mandalorian helmet, but was a loving father and loving man. All the nights they spent together, the late-night talks, the sparring sessions, now without Beskar armor. The patience he showed with Grogu, and to his trainees. His kind brown eyes that only his clan were allowed to see.

All this time she wanted to have her own family, and now she did.

“Yes,” she said, emotional, passing one arm over Leia’s shoulder, holding her close. ”So happy!”

“You deserve this, Luke!” Leia hugged her back.

“I just hope that we didn’t have all this work for nothing. I sometimes fear that no one else will come.”

Leia got a mysterious smile. “Oh, I think at least one will come for sure,” she commented.

“What? Why?” Leia stopped their walk and caught both of Luke’s hands with hers.

“I’m Pregnant!” she said, a huge smile taking over her face.

“WHAAAAAAA….”

Din laughed to himself, hearing Luke’s squeals and Leia’s laughter in the night. Chewie had already updated him on the news, and he had anticipated Luke’s reaction. Han Solo looked like any normal father to be, completely unprepared. But things would be fine.

After all, if a loner Mandalorian like him could become a father to an alien baby, be in a relationship with a Gran Jedi Master, things only got easier from there.

Right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I loved the shipping of Luke and Din since I watched the final episode, and I always write my stories with gender-bend. It is always a challenge!  
> I think there's a lot more I could add to this, but maybe some other time, side stories, perhaps?
> 
> Art for this fic made by me! For me, Luke would become a Gran Jedi Master, but still have a touch of her mother. 
> 
> I love Star Wars, but I am not familiar with everything about it, so I was a bit at loss with planet and droid names, forgive me that! lol!


End file.
